Five Years Later
by Jadiona
Summary: What would happen if the werewolves had waited till after Bella was bit. The story of her life five years after being bit by Laurent. Rated M for violence and lemons in the later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Five Years Later 

**Author's note:** this is my story of what might have happened if the werewolves had waited till Bella was bitten before coming to the rescue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

**Prologue**

… "_Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply._

_I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away, and the sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now._ Edward, I love you.

He was at my side in an instant. He grabbed my hair pulling my head to the side as he forced me to the ground. His teeth sunk into my neck, and the searing pain was instant. I suddenly heard a loud crash right next to my ear. I forced my eyes open and saw the wolves ripping at Laurent. The pain of the fire burning through me on the inside was making it impossible for me to understand what was happening in front of my eyes.

One of the wolves ran off. A few moments and Jacob came running into the clearing. I wanted to yell at him to run away. But I couldn't it was taking all my energy to not start screaming in agony. Jacob ran straight over to me. He bent down next to my head and saw the wound.

He turned around and faced the wolves. "Now she's changing, we shouldn't have waited till he bit her." He yelled at them.

The black wolf turned towards us and growled.

Suddenly Jacob took up a defensive position, "No, she won't pay for your mistake Sam. I will not allow her to die just because you wouldn't do what's right and attack before that leech attacked."

Then my vision blurred and I couldn't hear there argument anymore. The only sensation I had was the pain of the fire burning through every ounce of my body.

**A.N.:** Please review and I'll post more soon.


	2. Russia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Chapter One – Russia

It had been five years to the day since my life, my love had left me, and with it he had taken my heart and my soul. I would have turned twenty-three three days ago if I still aged, but of course I didn't. I would forever remain eighteen. I was lying in a snow bank somewhere in northeastern Russia. A sign about five miles west of where I lay had said it was twenty miles south to Ugulyat. I had my eyes closed and wasn't bothering to breathe. It had been just over seven months since the last time I hunted. Yet after about the first month of going hungry I had stopped noticing the burning pain that was in my throat. It seemed like it didn't exist, and in comparison to the pain, the gaping hole, that was still in my chest it truly didn't.

It was four years and seven months ago that Laurent, my creator, had bit me. I had spent the first two years of my vampire life living near La Push. If it hadn't been for Jacob I would have left even sooner then I did. I wondered if the werewolves wondered what happened to me, I'm sure Jacob did. I just swam off not bothering to tell any of them. It had been over a year since I had been really near to any human civilization. And frankly that was fine with me, if I wasn't around humans I didn't have to act human. I didn't have to move at a slow pace, and I didn't have to constantly twitch to keep from being to still. There were only two actions I liked the first was to run and I mean flat out run. The second was to be completely still and completely forget about all five of my senses. Those were the only times I could really forget about the hole in my chest.

I suddenly heard a loud growl somewhere not far off.

I looked up and saw what looked strangely similar to Jacob or one of his brothers from La Push. But it looked slightly different for some strange reason. I breathed in and found out it smelled slightly different to. It saw me then.

As soon as it saw me it came running towards me teeth barred. I crouch and took on defensive stance. When the werewolf was less then an inch away from me I ducked to the side. Moving quickly I grabbed its front leg as it flew threw the space I had been a second ago, and flipped it to the ground. I had now been breathing in its scent for far too long. I acted on instinct and bit into the creature's neck. The taste was wrong it was to bitter but it was filling. I finished drinking from the creature quickly.

Once the creature was completely I straightened and happened to look up. It _was_ a full moon, aww… the irony. I grabbed my bag from the ground, swung it on my back, and I was off running.

I stopped after about fifteen minutes. I pulled my bag off and reached inside. I opened my compact mirror as I looked at my face I groaned. My face is beautiful of course, it has been since my change, but my eyes are a bright red.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had just killed something that was by all means at least partially human. The color of my eyes proved that much.

"Bella", a shocked voice said.

I recognized that voice but it couldn't be _Emmett_ could it?

**A.N.: **Don't kill me. I know it's a serious cliffhanger. Give me reviews I'll post the next chapter soon I promise


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 2 – Friends

I opened my eyes slowly. I was afraid I was hearing things; it wouldn't be the first time. I turned and sure enough Rosalie and Emmett were standing real close to my pack.

"Emmett, Rosalie what are you doing in Russia?" I asked.

"Well we're here on a honeymoon, but we're out _here_ looking for something to hunt. That's when we saw you." Emmett said.

"We could ask you the same thing and why are your eyes red, I mean you're obviously not a newborn." Rosalie said sharply.

Her tone ticked me off so I snapped "Firstly I'm here because I'm trying to forget about the vampire who broke my heart. Second don't assume that I would hunt vegetarian style. It would just be one more reminder I don't need. Third my eyes were black until about thirty minutes ago when a flippin' werewolf attacked me. Instinct kicked in because I haven't hunted in seven months."

"Seven months", Emmett gasped.

"Yes that's right. All I've been doing for the last two and a half years is traveling the Eurasia region. And hunting as rarely as I possibly could." I said.

Rosalie suddenly spoke looking at her hands, "We all thought you were dead. Alice couldn't take not seeing you and Edward anymore. She went down to Forks about three years ago to change you herself when she found your headstone. How did this happen." She waved her hand up and down towards me.

"I was attacked by Laurent a little over four and a half years ago. The La Push werewolves pulled him off me. I changed." I said "And why should Alice want to change me. He didn't want me, he left. So why wouldn't he be with you guys. It's not like he ever cared about me, he didn't."

"Bella", Emmett said "He lied to you, he still loves you, and he'll always love you. He only left to protect you."

"That's right" Rosalie said "he loves you the way Emmett loves me. The reason why he isn't with our family is because he's too miserable to be around us now that he's not with you."

I gave her an icy glare as I said "why should I believe you, I believed he would always protect me, and look where that's got me."

"Where has it got you?" Emmett asked suddenly sounding an awful lot like Carlisle.

"Somewhere between going back to La Push, becoming a nomad, and going to the Volturi." I said.

"Why don't you come home with us? We'll get Edward and we can be a family again the way we should be." Rosalie stated.

"Well it would be nice to see them again, I guess." I said, hesitated, then continued "but I don't want to impose like I obviously did when I was human."

Emmett came over and pulled me into and extremely tight bear hug. "You never imposed on us Bella", he said.

"Okay", I said smiling slightly in spite of my self.

"Come on", Rosalie said "I can get you some sunglasses at our hotel. Then we can go home. We live just south of a town called Jasper in Alberta. Alice will be happy to see you; she hasn't had a single vision since she found your headstone even Jasper can't get her out of the depression she's been in."

With that said Emmett grabbed my bag and Rosalie took my hand and we were running south.

**A.N.:** I'll post the third chapter soon, they'll get larger and juicier I promise. Please review


	4. Shock

**A.N.:** Hey I was really hoping I'd have more then one review by now. But thanks to those of you who have read it, to my one reviewer, and I hope more of you can find the time to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 3 – Shock

We flew out of Noginskiy early in the morning heading straight to Hinton in Alberta. Emmett had called Carlisle told him that we (the we being Rosalie and Emmett) were coming home early. Of course he didn't mention I was here though. He said it would make a better surprise.

The flight was way to short and impossibly too long. On the one hand I thought I shouldn't be here. But on the other I couldn't wait to see them. It was a horrible catch-22.

We exited the terminal leaving the plane just after three am, and entered the lobby. I noticed the four unearthly vampires immediately. They were standing over in a small secluded corner. Like Emmett and Rosalie I grabbed my bag and followed them. I kept my head down. I wasn't sure what kind of greeting I would get. I was several feet behind them.

Carlisle smiled at Emmett and Rosalie "It's nice to see you, why did you return so fast though." Nobody had seemed to have noticed me yet.

Esme spoke "you guys seem to have a shadow following you."

I let out a laugh of amusement and looked up "yeah, I guess you could call me that."

Alice's eyes popped so wide I swore they should've fell out of her head. Esme mouth fell open. Carlisle's face looked like someone had just scared the crap out of him, and Jasper audibly gasped.

"It can't be" Alice said "I saw your headstone, It's impossible."

"If you say so" I said "I'm outta here, Emmett, I knew this was a mistake."

"No, don't go" Esme said. "How?"

"I was attacked by a vampire, the authorities searched for me for several months. When they found the meadow, however and still had specks of my blood there they assumed the worst. Even Charlie figured I was dead at that time. Which is better then assuming I'm alive, because I can't ever see him again. Hell I can't even write to him because if he knew I was out there he would never stop looking." I said.

"If you were attacked by a vampire how are you alive?" Carlisle said.

"The La Push werewolves came to the rescue, about thirty seconds to late or two minutes too early depending on your view point. I guess I got what I deserved. I had told Edward I wouldn't do anything reckless well now it's a little hard to. Hell I could jump off Niagara Falls and it wouldn't hurt me." I said and then I laughed.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"Now why do you think?" I said. "It's because my eyes are red." I breathed in and caught it. There was someone on the other side of the room who had cut him or herself. My attention was already shifting so I shook my head back and forth. "Look can we get out of here, I'm not that old and the smell coming from across the lobby is getting to my head."

Nobody else had noticed till I mentioned it. But the instant I did they all looked over there. It was a young kid who had fell and scraped her knees. Carlisle said "Yes we can, let's go back to the house."

The instant we were outside Alice said "Bella is coming in our vehicle."

We walked over to the Mercedes and BMW that they had brought. I slid into the back seat of the Mercedes. Jasper got in the driver's side, but Alice slid into the back with me.

"Sorry", she said "but I'm not letting you out of my sight. Do you think we can get Edward to answer his phone he never does."

"Emmett and I might be able to go get him." Jasper said.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

Alice spaced for a second then she said "still in Brazil."

"Maybe I could go to", I said. Even if he didn't want me anymore I'd give anything to see him again.

"So why are your eyes red anyway?" Japer asked.

I about yelled_ why do you guys all assume I'd hunt vegetarian style. _But instead I just said "Because I hadn't hunted in along time. So when I was attacked by some sort of werewolf in Russia I acted on instinct and fed."

"Why did you just say some sort of werewolf?" Jasper asked.

"Because this one acted different then the werewolves in La Push. It actions seemed rawer more instinct driven, and less organized." I said.

We arrived at a house which I assumed was theirs. The house was three stories tall. There were large windows that showed off the main area of the living and dining room. The house was painted a pale blue and looked absolutely perfect.

We went inside and Emmett disappeared into another room. The rest of us went into the living room. It was strange to think that I was already considering myself as part of the _us._ I had no way of knowing if I would really be accepted especially if it turned out that Edward didn't love me like I believed. Emmett and Rosalie were convinced he lied to me but I wasn't so sure.

"Well Bella why don't you tell us your story." Carlisle said.

**A.N.: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, tell me if you want to hear Bella's story of the past five years or if you want me to skip it.


	5. The Story

**A.N.: **For****all of you that have so far reviewed, added me to your favorites, or added me to your alerts thanks a million. And the rest of you that have read my story so far thanks a million too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 4 – The story

"Where exactly do you want me to start?" I asked.

"How about you start with being attacked, do you know who it was, and what about the werewolves?" Carlisle asked.

"I went to find the meadow Edward took me to when he wanted to show me what he looked like in the sun. Well I finally found it and that's when I was attacked. It was Laurent he showed up in the field about a minute after I did. The werewolves attacked him immediately after he attacked me. One of the werewolves turned out to be my friend Jacob. He wouldn't allow the other werewolves to kill me so I changed. Then they pretty much forced me to stay at a hideout outside of La Push. They always hunted with me. I finally managed to jump ship so to speak after two years of being there. I took off into the water and swam. I don't know exactly how long I swam but I ended up in a coastal town in China. Then after a little old fashioned thievery", I said looking towards my bag "I headed north. Found my way though Mongolia and ended up in Russia. When I first started traveling I frequently hunted gazelle and then caribou but as the time passed it seemed more time consuming than it was worth. So about seven months ago I stopped and after about a month I stopped noticing the ache. Well up until about a day and a half ago that is. Then a werewolf attacked me except it was different then the one from La Push. When it attacked I couldn't help myself I acted on instinct and killed the creature. I ran and when I stopped Rosalie and Emmett found me."

"The werewolf was different", Carlisle said "The La Push werewolves can morph at any time, but the werewolf you ran into can only morph during a full moon."

Now it was my turn to ask the questions "How can you be certain."

"The werewolves in La Push stay in packs and are fairly civilized. They morph because of there rage. They also get it genetically it's a trait that was passed down from there ancestors. Another name for the werewolves in La Push would be lycanthrope." Carlisle paused for a second, "However, the werewolves that exist in most of the rest of the world can only transform during the full moon and are uncontrollable while they are in that form. They very rarely travel together except for if they have a mate. They also are created by scratching humans while in werewolf form much the same as myths say."

"Killed by a silver bullet?" I enquired.

"No actually the werewolves in Russia are extraordinarily hard much like us. There are very few things that can kill or harm them." Carlisle said.

"Like our teeth", I said quietly.

"Yes like our teeth. Our venom though does not affect them. Unlike humans who will change from our venom or lycanthropes who will die from it, our venom doesn't even sting a normal werewolf." Carlisle said.

Emmett suddenly came in the room. "He turned off his phone after my fifth try", he stated.

"See I told you that you should have used my phone. I mean if it was me calling it must be important." Rosalie said.

"So are we gonna go down and get him or what?" Edward said throwing Rosalie a glare.

"Before any of us leave Bella and I are going shopping, or!!! _NO ONE LEAVES_.

**A.N.: **Sorry it was short I know. But I wanted this chapter to get the point about the difference in lycanthropes and werewolves. Please review even if its nothing but negative, and by the way I don't have anonymoous reviews turned off.


	6. Search

**A.N.:** I just wanted to thank all of my fans before I started this chapter. So thank you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 5 – Search

We landed in Brazil late the next day. The sun had just went down as we exited the airport. I had a new bag and new clothes thanks to Alice's threat of not allowing any of us to leave the house until I had new clothes. So Alice had taken me shopping her favorite thing to do. We had just left the airport in Fortaleza, Brazil and were now heading off to find Edward. As it turned out it was Jasper and Alice that came with me, and not Emmett to his disappointment. Alice was giddy she couldn't wait to see Edward and of course she was overjoyed that I was alive. Alice had told me it was going to be a mad house trying to find him. But she was certain he was in this town.

The first place we hit was the ghettos as she had said it was some sort of rat infested attic. She couldn't be certain he was in the same building he had been in five years ago, but she thought he was. Which would make it both hard to find him and easy to. On the hard side there would be no trail. And on the easy side once we found the building we'd know because it would be saturated by the smell of vampire. Having Jasper with us would help to find Edward because he was pretty sure he would recognize his emotions once we were close.

But none of those helped now as we were walking the streets of the ghettos. It seemed as if there was absolutely no one in this area. We only ran into a couple of humans, the area was deserted.

We got to the outskirts of town where the warehouses were. This was our next bet as most warehouses have some sort of loft. There were even less humans here. It was night of course but still I had expected some sort of work going on. We walked along the row of warehouses and found absolutely nothing that helped us the area was a ghost town tonight.

We moved on to the waterfront which we thought would be good to look at. There were fewer buildings here. Still mostly warehouses but there were also a few restaurants in this area to. We walked back in forth around the waterfront. There were more people here and even a few boats coming into harbor with fish, but there was no sign of a vampire.

We headed closer to the water where there were several docks and fishing stores. The fishing stores had small crawl spaces for attics so we decided to try it. The docks were loaded with boats, and many had people actually living on quite a few of them. But once again there was no sign of Edward.

Alice couldn't figure it out we'd covered all the rat infested areas. "I don't understand, I know he's in this town."

"Why don't you see what else you can see or hear in the vision?" Jasper gently prodded. I could sense he was trying to calm her down.

She sat down on a small rock wall and her face went blank. "Tell us what you're seeing" Jasper said.

"The attic it has wooden walls. The rats are scurrying all over the place, and Edward is curled in on himself."

"Yes", Jasper said "what do you hear around you."

"There are people talking, lots of them. There's something else to it seems to be the moving of metal. And farther out there are more voices. There's a loud voice that's carrying to music. Someone's pouring liquid. A lot of people are shuffling there feet it seems to be in time." Her eyes suddenly zeroed in "We're in the wrong area he's in the central district. Close to a dance club."

We headed straight to the main part of town but we had to walk. It was way to slow for my liking especially considering we were looking for Edward the man I still loved. My mind started to wonder as we walked toward the main part of town. I remembered back to three and a half years ago when I discovered the extent of my ability. Paul had gotten mad at me and had attacked. When he did I acted instinctively and he had flown into a wall about five feet in front of me. An invisible wall that seemed to have just appeared. But I had felt it when he had hit. The instant he had rammed into it I had felt a sharp Jolt in the back of my mind. I believed it was part of my dysfunctional brain. From then on I had practiced with it. My unbreakable barrier as I had so fondly started calling it could be used to shield others as well as myself. I believed my mind would still be hidden from Edward, but I was beginning to wonder if I could turn it off so he could see in my mind. Maybe if he felt how much I loved him how much he changed me he'd finally believe me. Of course I had chosen not to mention my ability to the Cullen's. I hadn't wanted to seem unique or special in anyway.

We finally got to the central district. There was a fancy building with shaded windows about two blocks in front of us. There was a spotlight pointed at the building's sign which read Clube de Dança or an English translation Dance Club. There were several strobe lights running on both the inside and outside. But of more immediate importance was the little mom and pop style restaurant next to it.

"He's in there", Jasper said pointing toward the restaurant.

We went around behind the building. There was a window into the attic that was slightly open we all jumped onto the roof and then slipped inside. He was laying on the floor in what seemed to be obvious agony. He was in a very tight fetal position but the fact that he was in pain didn't seem to stop the fact that I was immediately able to breathe better.

"Edward", I said quietly.

**A.N.:** I know another cliffhanger, kill me later. Please review.


	7. Love

**A.N.: **Hey everyone I won't normally add two chapters in one day, but for you whiners I decided I would, just this once. Once again to all my fans thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 6 – Love

There was no response absolutely none, "Edward", I said again after about a minute.

"Edward, why don't you look up?" Jasper said sternly.

He blinked several times and then looked toward the three of us. His eyes zeroed in on mine. I knew what he was seeing. He was seeing two bright red eyes. Then he looked at Alice and Jasper. Shock seemed to be his dominant emotion. Jasper put himself in front of Alice.

I knew the instant Jasper did that what was running through Edward's head. "Edward, they didn't do this to me. They thought I've been dead for the past four and a half years."

He suddenly looked me up and down. "You look eighteen", he said.

"That's because I am eighteen as I will be for the rest of eternity. In spite of your wish to keep me human I might add." I told him.

"How", he barely breathed.

"I was attacked by another vampire." I said.

But he wasn't listening to me; instead he was listening to Jasper and Alice's thoughts. "Laurent did this." He snarled.

"That's right", I told him. "You can't kill him though as he is already dead."

"I know", he said brusquely "Alice and Jasper already told me that. But why are your eyes red if you are four and half years old."

That's it. "Why do all of you keep on assuming I'd hunt like you guys? Why do you think I'd want another reminder of the man who broke my heart? Hell, you know I might actually prefer killing humans. They are plentiful after all. Heck, I believe there are some two point five million people living in this town. Just because once upon a time I wanted to live like you guys doesn't mean I still do. I don't want reminders of the man who obviously doesn't love me even though I gave him my heart. And of course now I have the largest reminder possible because I've become a vampire like him." I stormed.

Jasper and Alice were shocked by my tirade but not as much as Edward. Then he looked at Jasper, and nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" I said looking between Jasper and Edward.

"He said you have been hunting animals and the reason your eyes are red are because you were attacked by a normal werewolf. He also said the reason you snapped is because we keep assuming things. He's noticed every time you've gotten flustered at us." Edward told me.

"Yeah, well it's annoying. I don't know why everyone thinks I'd be hunting vegetarian style. I mean I've been a nomad for the last two and a half years. As I recollect most nomads hunt humans." I said.

"The reason we assume you wouldn't hunt humans Bella. Isn't because we're expecting you to be like us, but because we know what you were like as a human. You would do anything to protect your friends and you have two parents still living three if you count your step dad." Edward said.

"I only have one parent living Edward," I said hearing shocked intake from behind me. Oh, I had forgotten to tell them.

"One", he said leaning his head to the side.

"About a year after I was turned, Victoria showed up with a newly changed Phil in tow. She hadn't succeeded in changing my mother but my step father she did. The La Push Werewolves – or Lycanthropes I guess is what they really are – and me had to destroy him. Victoria ran off just before we got her. She seems to have an uncanny skill for disappearing." I said.

He looked at me for a moment and then came over and hugged me. I heard and felt Alice and Jasper leave the room. They seemed to be giving us privacy.

"By the way Bella I never stopped loving you I was just trying to protect you. To save you." He murmured in my ear.

"You should have known that wouldn't have worked." I said looking into his eyes he seemed confused. "I'm a klutz, accident prone, a danger magnet; remember."

He smiled slightly and then bent down and kissed my nose. I trembled I wanted him to kiss my lips so badly yet at the same time didn't because I knew it would kill me if he was lying to me now. He moved to my lips then and started gently as if I was still human. But suddenly it was a bunch more passionate. His tongue suddenly entered my mouth. He started kissing me really hard, harder _and deeper_ then he ever had and in that instant I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he still loved me.

"Get a room", Jasper called up from below.

"Go away", Edward said in response.

"Uh-uh", Alice said "We need to get going before morning and head back home."

"She's right", Edward said.

We left the building and headed back toward the airport.

**A.N.: **Hey I got up a poll and I really need all of your help, so please go to my profile and vote. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon though I'm in the middle of creating another story. Please review.


	8. Hunting

**A.N.: **To all the people who have read my story I am really glad so as always Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 7 – Hunting

We landed back in Hinton eight ours later. So it was noon when we got out of the airport. Edward never left my side and never stopped touching me. I realized he was doing this for his own sake as much as mine. He hadn't hunted for a really long time and by focusing his attention on me he was less likely to attack a human. He was also doing this for me though because he knew I had been hurt by his lie. I had already forgiven him, but I was afraid if he left my side even for a second, he'd disappear.

When got home Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were ready to pounce. He was hugged by each of them and was being passed around for a second go when Jasper stepped in. "Enough", he said "there insecure when they're not near each other so let him go back to Bella."

Each of them looked at the ground and muttered apologies. Everybody was happy to see Edward and me together. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"We need to hunt", Edward told them.

"What? But you just got home." Emmett said.

"Emmett", Edward said sternly "look at my eyes."

Emmett looked closely at his face. "Well, uh I didn't notice before."

"Yeah, well I'm lucky I didn't attack one of the foolish humans on the plane." Edward pointed out. "Now, if you don't mind Bella and I are going to go hunt."

"Yes that's a good idea", Carlisle said "And when you get back we can discuss where we're going to move to."

We left the house then and I immediately wondered what Carlisle meant. "What does Carlisle mean move?" I asked

"We can't stay here anymore Bella. All of our brothers and sisters have already finished school so it would seem weird if we just showed up. We'll start somewhere new. Alice, you and me will be freshmen; while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will be sophomores. It will be easy we'd have to have done this in another three or four years anyway. We do it every eight to ten years, so we aren't noticed, you know since we don't age." He told me.

"Oh yeah, I guess it just seemed odd to talk about it."

"Well, it's not really. We always spend several hours deciding where to move to. There are so many factors to consider. It has to be a small town but there needs to be at least one large city within a hundred miles. We have to make sure that the majority of days are overcast and perhaps most importantly is that there are animals that can be hunted close by. It's not an easy decision considering Rosalie wants an area to get car parts, Alice wants shopping malls, Carlisle wants peaceful solidarity, and Esme wants a good scenery."

I was about to respond to his statement when I caught a scent of caribou. "Do you smell them?" I asked to which he nodded. So I continued "shall we?"

He headed in there direction so I assumed that meant yes. We found them in the clearing and he leaped and took the dominant male before I even had a shot at him. I took the largest female I was still pretty full so it was all I should need in reality. After I finished draining her I sat and watched Edward. He was still thirsty and he took another of the caribou down. His motions looked so gentle that if I didn't know better I would have sworn he was caressing the creature not killing it.

He finished it quickly and then looked at me. I was not as graceful or as clean as he was but at least I hadn't gotten any blood on me which was a miracle in itself.

"You finished?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't really that thirsty to begin with so one was more then enough."

"Well, let's go home then."

He came over and took my hand, helping me off the ground. We headed back to the house at slow pace. I didn't care where we went as long as I was with him. We were pretty much walking in a comfortable silence.

I knew I'd have to spill the rest of my story soon, but I didn't want to I loved being normal. Not a freak. I didn't want them being scared of me or worse reverent of me. I just wanted to be normal and accepted.

It seemed weird to be with Edward again and I began to wonder what had changed in me. I still loved Edward I knew that, but part of me didn't belong to him anymore. I didn't understand who it could belong to. Was it the fact that Laurent's venom was the one that turned me that I didn't completely belong to him? It couldn't be that could it? I didn't think so but something in me definitely changed.

It had only taken us about thirty minutes to get to the house. When we got inside there were maps scattered all over and several computers with digital blue prints on them. Rosalie was on the phone with what sounded like a realtor. Esme was on another computer and looked to be on Home Depot. It seemed she was ordering stuff.

Rosalie suddenly exploded "yes I am one hundred percent certain I want the 250 acre landscape in the wooded area."

"_But the open land is cheaper, and has almost twice the acreage. It is very suitable for designing a house on."_

"Money is not a problem, now am I going to have to call the owner or can we purchase this property from you." Rosalie said calmer.

"_Of course you can purchase it from me."_

They went off onto how fast it could be finalized next, and I stopped listening. "So where are we moving to?"

"Louvicourt in Quebec", Carlisle said.

**A.N.: **All the towns I have mentioned are real. Ugulyat is near the Lena River, Noginskiy boarders the Lower Tunguska River, Fortaleza is situated at the mouth of the Paeju River, Hinton is located northeast of Jasper National Park in Alberta, Jasper is located in the middle of Jasper National Park, and Louvicourt is located north of La Vérendrye Provincial Reserve in Quebec. Please review the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these towns, national parks, rivers, provinces, or countries.


	9. A New Instigation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 8 – A New Instigation

We arrived in Louvicourt two days later. We were staying at the local motel until we finished building. We didn't need to sleep but we had to look normal for the humans. It seemed like something we always had to do.

Edward and I were to set things up at school, while the rest of them built the house. I was glad I wasn't involved with any construction as I didn't think I was quite as resourceful as the rest of them. We were to set up our wild stories of how come we all lived in the same family, and our alias names. Rosalie and Japer were acting as twins again going under a last name of Whitlock. But Emmett was supposedly my big brother now and we were going by the last name of Branson; while Edward and Alice were acting as cousins who went by the last name of Masen.

We headed to the school in Edward's Volvo and went to the office. The front desk had a friendly looking receptionist. She had a dimpled smile, green eyes and curly blond hair. She looked like she was just out of college.

"Hello what may I do for you today?" She said only to Edward while batting her eyelashes and I had to stifle a growl in response.

"Yes, we're the Masen family and have come to talk with the principal and collect our schedules as well as any other papers." Edward replied for her.

"I see, I'll tell the principal you are waiting." She said smiling blindingly at him.

I knew I shouldn't over react to her overt friendliness but if she didn't stop and soon she'd end up missing a head. She tapped a button on the desk.

"_Yes Erika what is it",_ a female voice said.

"The Masen's are here to see you and collect the papers they'll need to start school tomorrow."

"_Thank you Erika, please send them in."_

"Yes ma'am."

"Right this way Please", she continued speaking only to him as she got up. We were led down a small corridor that was behind the front desk. She opened a door toward the end of the hallway. "Go on in", she said flashing Edward another smile and a wink. I forced myself not to jump her, she has no idea how close she is to dying. I walk into the room with Edward, the door shut behind me, and I've come to a complete stand still.

The person standing behind the desk was… was… a… vampire. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened my eyes again and sure enough it was _a_ _vampire_. She had long black hair that was braided. She had pulled it over her left shoulder so it ended just below her bosom. Her eyes were a strange yellow color that I quickly realized was red eyes covered by green contacts. Her face was angular and long almost like it had been stretched out. She was wearing a black cashmere dress that covered her arms as well as most of her legs. She smiled gently at us. Edward regained his composure faster then I could.

"Hello I'm Edward Masen and this is Bella Branson. We are here to get our papers."

"Oh, cut the crap. I know who you are; I really hadn't believed I would see Carlisle when I took a job here. But look who's standing in front of me. Carlisle's first prodigal, and this female called Bella it must mean you found a mate." She said.

"Well, you seem to know who we are, but I am not familiar with who you are." Edward stated.

"I'm sorry." She said "my name is Talwyn I used to work for the Volturi back when Carlisle first visited them. In matter of fact I worked for them up until forty years ago. I finally got tired of that life style. I knew about all of Carlisle's family though and I know that when I left there was no Bella and I am glad to see that the family is finally complete."

"Well, may we get our papers?" Edward asked.

"Yes, of course" she said hand them to him and as we turned to leave she said sarcastically "like you guys need it."

As soon as we rounded the front desk the receptionist said, "I hope _you_ enjoy _your_ first day here." Speaking once again only to Edward.

We left the building and I mumbled "I swear that receptionist better be careful."

Edward let out a dark chuckle to my words but then put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Nothing you need to worry about, love."

"Frankly I don't care her flirting was over the top." I grumbled.

He chuckled again.

"I can't believe there's another vampire in this town." I said.

"I know but what I don't understand is that she said she used to belong to the Volturi. Carlisle has never made a single mention of someone with that name being part of the Volturi."

"Well let's go to the construction zone so we can figure this out."

We got in the vehicle and drove to our family in comfortable silence. But the silence aloud my mind to wonder, and once again I found myself thinking about my emotions. We'd kissed and touched quite often in the past three, but something felt missing in myself. It was like a part of me was somewhere else and not here, and I didn't understand why. Every moment he didn't hold or touch me I ached but it always seemed like I wasn't fully there when he did. I thought maybe when we were together completely for the first time it would go away, but I had a feeling it wouldn't. I didn't know why part of me wasn't here but I was seriously beginning to wonder.

We arrived at that moment, so I once again put my problem to the side. "How did it go", Carlisle asked.

His question made me remember the receptionist and I growled. "I told you that you didn't have to worry about her." He said for my ears alone and then spoke louder. "The principal is a vampire."

"What did you just say?" Emmett said.

"He said that the principal at this school is fucking bloodsucker named Talwyn", I said.

"You know we all are 'fucking bloodsuckers' to." Jasper said.

"Oops, did I say those words aloud. I guess Jacob's hatred finally wore off on me." I told them.

"She said she knew you because she was a member of the Volturi when you first met them." Edward said.

"A member wouldn't be exactly what I would have called Talwyn back then but yes she was there." Carlisle said.

"Who was she back then?" Esme asked.

"One of there human workers, I assumed she had been killed, the Volturi don't keep their humans that often." Carlisle said.

"Her eyes were red though she had contacts covering the fact up." I told them.

"She probably goes quite a ways away to hunt. Since she is acting as a principal she probably wants to keep it on the low. The fact that she hunts humans shouldn't keep us from living here." Jasper said.

"Normally I'd say we should move with a revelation like this but this time I agree with Jasper. She won't jeopardize herself which means we're fairly safe." Carlisle said.

**A.N.: **Be warned that both Talwyn and Erika play major roles and be careful of everything I write about them as it might have a double meaning. Oh, and something you should know is Erika knows about vampires. I am currently preparing to put up another fanfiction so please be patient as it might take me a few days to update. Please review.


	10. Live In

**A.N.:** I'd like to thank all of you. My dedicated fans and I also wanted to say yipee I have ten reviews. Sorry that I forget to put a thanks in my last chapter in my rush to post it I forgot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 9 – Live In

The house was finally complete and we were all settled. The house was three stories and had a nice ivory color exterior with a gigantic barn sized garage off in the background. The first floor had a living room with two full sized black leather couches, a black leather loveseat, and two black leather chairs. The living room also had almost all of Carlisle's paintings on the walls. The living room had an entrance into a dining room with a lovely mahogany table that had chairs to seat twelve. The dining room had a sliding glass door that exited onto a porch and a door heading to a kitchen with all the furnishings of a luxurious chef's cuisine. Off of the kitchen was a small powder room. On the other side of the living room were double doors that led into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom which had a king-sized bed situated in the middle with an absolutely huge closet to the one side and a massive bathroom to the other. The stairs headed up from the living room and when it reached the second floor it branched off. The first door was directly in front of the stairs and headed into Carlisle and Esme's study, which had two identical oak desks and book shelves lining the walls with the wooden cross that had attracted so much of my attention the first time I visited dead center on the back wall. The next door was branched to the left and entered Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. There was a queen-sized four-poster bed in the middle of the room with a black leather loveseat to the right of the bed and a big screen TV against the wall facing the loveseat. Their bathroom was on the right side with their closet on the left. The last branch of the second floor was Alice's bedroom which was off to the right. They had a queen sized bed on the left side of the room and a set of touch screen computer's on the right. Also on the right was their absolutely huge closet and to the left was their restroom which actually wasn't as large as Rosalie's or Esme's. That concluded the first two floors.

Then there was the third floor. This floor belonged only to Edward and me in spite of my arguments. There were a total of seven, yes _seven _rooms. The first was Edward's music room which had a large grand piano in the middle of the floor, book shelves filled with CDs on one wall, a sound system on the opposing wall and a blue suede loveseat sitting near behind the piano. The next was my library which had book shelves on all four walls, and none of which were full with a small maple desk in the middle of room and a blue suede chair against the back book shelves. The third room was a den type room with a big screen TV against one wall and the blue suede couch situated in the middle of the room. The fourth room was our bed room with a king-sized four-poster bed that had an ivory colored net draped around it. The bedspread was a topaz color and had six pillows lying in front of the headboard. To the right of the bed was a smaller sound system and all of Edward's favorite CDs. To the left was a small sized bookshelf with all of my most favorite books (which for those of you who are wondering are Shakespeare's works, Jane Austeen's stories, Wuthering Heights, Tristan & Isolde, Uncle Tom's Cabin, Of Mice and Men, and The Scarlet Letter). Then there was the door to the right in our bedroom which had our fifth room the bathroom. It included an eight jet whirlpool, a double headed shower, and two matching sinks there was also a toilet for the sake of our façade but that was useless to us. Then there were the two doors off to the left of our bedroom. The first door led into the sixth room Edward's walk-in closet. It was a small six by six room with three clothes racks and two dressers. The seventh room was _my _walk-in closet. It was a humungous twenty by twelve room with _eight_ single ten-foot clothe racks, _two_ double ten-foot clothe racks and _five_ dressers. Alice was insane.

We were currently sitting in the living room with everyone else tomorrow was to be our first day of school. Emmett and Rosalie were considering a hunting trip as there last one was canceled when they found me. Jasper and Alice were thinking about going along for Jasper's sake as he still has a hard time around humans. I knew Carlisle and Esme would probably stay here as they had hunted while Alice, Jasper, and I were in Brazil, so neither of them would be really thirsty. Though I wanted to be alone with Edward I doubted that would happen.

"Are we ready, are we ready, are we ready?" Alice asked practically jumping on the walls. It was at that point that I thought something suspicious was up.

"Yes, I'm really ready to hunt", Emmett said. Rosalie got up and walked over to the door without one word where Jasper was already standing. Emmett followed suit and lined up.

"Are you ready, Carlisle?" Esme asked. Now I knew something was up neither Esme nor Carlisle needed to hunt. Carlisle nodded and went to the door followed by Esme.

"You guys go on I'll be out in a sec", she huffed like they should already know this. Jasper opened the door with a strange little smirk on his face. Whatever was going on everyone knew about but me, I would say and Edward but with his mind reading I knew he already knew. They all walked out the door with Jasper on their heels. The instant the door shut Alice turned to me. "Go into my bathroom and you will find what you need", she said directly to me and then she bounded out the door.

"Why did they all go?" I wondered aloud.

"To give us some privacy like I'm sure you wanted. They are giving us something that I've had to give them time and time again." He said quietly.

I suddenly understood they were giving us a chance to be together without having watching eyes and listening ears constantly on us. But based on Alice's comment and Jasper's smirk at least two of them knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" he asked.

We went up the first flight of stairs and I decided to see what Alice had for me. "You go on up and I'll be right there." I told him.

He continued on up and I headed into Alice's bedroom, and then her bathroom. On the counter was a set of folded up clothes and a note on top of them. I picked up the note and it read; **Put these on he'll appreciate it.** I pulled the clothes of the counter and it was a set of midnight blue lingerie if I had been human my cheeks would have been on fire. The note happened to fall to the floor in the process switching sides. I read what this side said; **Oh, come on, I've seen visions of everyone in this house having sex; nothing special about you. **I knew that should make me feel better but it didn't.

I decided to put it on though I had never worn anything like it. When I was done switching into it I happened to look in the mirror. I had to admit I looked really sexy. It had a set of two thin spaghetti straps on each side one was tight above my shoulder while the other hung loosely on my arms. The top covered my breasts and had thin white tulle above and below the midnight blue silk. The bottom was more like a pair of really short shorts with tulle running along both legs and on the band that was at my hips.

I couldn't look at myself anymore or I would talk myself out of it. I grabbed the midnight blue silk robe that was still on the counter and tied it on. Then I went up to the third floor and into Edward and my bedroom. He was lying down with his shirt and shoes off and his eyes closed which was very ironic considering we can't sleep.

The instant I was less then two feet from the bed I pulled the robe off and dropped it to the ground. His eyes opened and he looked me up and down. His eyes were hungry for me and it would have made heart stop if I was human. He suddenly sat and reached his hand out to me, and as soon as I took it he pulled me onto the bed. It was clear what was going to happen and he didn't beat around the bush. He grabbed my top as I put my arms in the air, and pulled it off. He was suddenly on top of me kissing me as hard as he could. His hands went down to my bottoms sliding my fingers under them. I arched my body and he pulled them off. I reached down to his waist and undid his pants sliding my fingers under I pulled his pants and his boxers off in one steady movement. He hovered over me for a few moments still kissing me. He seemed hesitant to actually do this. I didn't know where my mind had gone but I acted on an animalistic instinct and I arched into him. The instant the union occurred there was a sharp pain and harsh burning in my body, but it felt strangely erotic. He moved down back to the bed with me. Then he placed both of his hand on my hips and began to lunge into me moving my body. The lower part of my body was contracting as I was beginning to come. He moved deeper into me kissing me even harder while moving faster against me. I felt the climax coming on even though I had never had one before. I pushed hard against him as the orgasm overtook my body. I fell back as soon as it was over.

**A.N.:** Hey your first real lemon. I haven't written in this style for very long so be patient and I'll try to make them better when other scenes occur. Please review I don't care if it's a bad review just please do.

**A.N. 2: **Oh, I almost forgot please read and review my new work in progress called Alice.


	11. First Day

**A.N.:** Once again to all my fans thank you. Please vote in the poll I have on my user page.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 10 – First Day

It was early in the morning when all the rest of them returned. Edward told me to expect Emmett to throw a few punch lines about what we had been doing yesterday. It was Emmett's nature. I felt happier now that I had been with Edward so completely but there was still that part of me that was somewhere else. I didn't want to think about that part of me, but with a whole day of boring school coming I doubt my mind wouldn't wander. I felt incomplete and I didn't know why. I wanted to figure out whom or what was causing it but I kept coming up blank.

I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a black t shirt, and white ballet flats. Edward was wearing a similar outfit only he was wearing sneakers. He grabbed both of our school bags – which had been diligently packed by Alice before the hunting trip – and we headed downstairs.

"So did you have a _fun day_ yesterday?" Emmett said adding a suggestive leer into _fun day_.

"Be careful Emmett. Bella may be able keep her cool about your suggestive jokes but that doesn't mean I will." Edward said pausing, and then continuing "You can continue, if you want me to tell Rosalie about nineteen years ago."

Emmett blanched as Rosalie asked "What happened nineteen years ago, Emmett?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Emmett hurriedly assured her.

"You guys need to head off now", Esme called from the study. Carlisle had already left for work earlier in the morning.

We all went out to the garage. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie got into her BMW. Alice, Edward, and I got in his Volvo. The instant we hit the road I wanted to know. What happened nineteen years ago?

"So what's Emmett little secret?" I asked

"Yeah, inquisitive ears want to know." Alice said from the back seat.

"I'll tell you guys but you can't let Rosalie find out. It's been my secret weapon against Emmett for years." Edward said.

"Okay", Alice and I said together. Then Alice continued on her own, "So spill."

"Alice, you remember the little nomad called Mary don't you. The one that visited us nineteen years ago. Well there's a distinct possibility that Emmett had an affair with Mary during that visit and Rosalie doesn't know." Edward said.

"Distinct possibility, you say it like you're not certain." Alice said.

"Oh, I'm certain I just thought I'd leave him with a bit of his dignity", Edward replied.

"Now that Rosalie knows something happened. Do you think she'll let it slide?" I wondered.

"Rosalie's known for several years that something happened. She'll pester him for a few hours and he won't budge. So she'll put it to the back of her mind till the next time I mention it." Edward told us.

We arrived at school then so I'd find out who Mary was later. We all got out and went to our respective classes. Edward and I had advanced ninth grade English together first hour. Alice went off to intro to physical science. Emmett and Jasper had Gym together, what a way to start the morning. Rosalie was taking advanced algebra 2.

When we went inside our classroom there were only two desks available and they were at the back of the room. We headed back to the two desks; every single student stared at us. Once we were situated in our desks almost all the students started whispering. Of course, they couldn't know that we could hear every single word they were saying; it was a bit annoying and quite hilarious.

There were two people up front who I was listening to more then anyone else. "I heard there family is rich, and that they are all adopted."

"Yeah, I know. Did you see there vehicles?" The other responded.

"I did but the only thing I really noticed was the blond chick. She was hot."

"I noticed, but you better not let your girlfriend hear that."

Just then the teacher walked in, and everyone instantly shut up. Our schedule had said her name was Mrs. Hagen. She looked to be in her mid fifties, she had very blah brown eyes, and medium brown hair rolled up in a very unattractive bun. "Good morning" she said.

"Good morning", almost all the students said.

So started the most boring class in my life. When class was over and we were back out in the hall I told Edward, "That was the most boring teacher I've ever had."

Edward chuckled, "The students have a nickname for her they call her Mrs. Hag."

That got me laughing.

Edward and I parted as I went to advanced geometry and he went to geography. I had advanced geometry with Alice. After advanced geometry I had into to physical science with Edward. Then I had gym with Rosalie. I discovered I was wrong English was not the most boring class; gym was.

It was finally lunch time thank the lord. We each got a tray of food and sat down at a table at the far end of the cafeteria. I noticed the two boys that had been gossiping in English sitting at a table that was two tables away from us. The one who supposedly had a girlfriend was looking at the door. That was when the principal came in followed by another vampire.

**A.N.: **Sorry another cliffhanger I know it's evil. Please forgive me. And please review!


	12. Aura

**A.N.: **To everyone thank you once again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 11 – Aura

There she was another vampire. The girl seemed a lot closer to my age then Talwyn. She was wearing contacts just like Talwyn so that her eyes were that strange yellow color. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a pink strapless top with black pumps (the whole outfit was outrageous for the weather). She had shoulder length black hair and was slightly shorter then Talwyn. Unlike Talwyn though this girl had scars covering her skin, invisible to the human eye, but to us it was obvious. The scars reminded me of Jasper's, I had found out Jasper had come from a war zone before becoming a Cullen. Jasper stiffened as he looked at the girl.

The girl went over and got a tray food. She then took it over to the guy who had been gossiping about us where she sat it down beside him. She then went back to Talwyn who was walking toward us. By the time they reached us we were all stiff in our chairs. I had been taught from the time that I was changed that others of my kind were a threat and a danger. Of course, there's something to be said about being raised by your enemy.

"Hello, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Aura. Aura this is, from left to right, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. My daughter can help you with anything you guys may need." Talwyn said.

Aura looked at all of us for a second then she looked directly at Jasper. She wasn't looking at Jasper's face as much as she was his scars. After a few second her eyes focused on me. She reached her hand out toward me. "Hello", she said.

I didn't know why she was singling me out but I took her hand anyway. She shook it and then let go. She turned around and went back to the table where she had sat her tray. Talwyn looked at me for a moment and then walked away.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Talwyn told Aura before they came in here to ascertain the most gifted being in the group. She told Aura to give her a sign when she figured out who it is. Aura seems to be able to tell the strength of a being's ability. That's why she shook Bella's hand, because she determined Bella was the strongest." Edward said.

"There ain't no way; Bella doesn't even have an ability." Rosalie said.

"I do have an ability. I just chose not to mention it." I said.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Not here", Jasper suddenly said. "We need to wait till we are home."

"He's right", Alice chimed in.

I turned my attention back towards where Aura was sitting. The boy who was supposed to have a girlfriend had his arm wrapped around her waist. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. He had dark brown hair that was almost as long as hers. The other boy from the class was wearing blue jeans and a green polo. His hair was a dirty blonde with a much more conventional hair cut.

They were talking amongst themselves. "So where are we going tonight?" The one in the polo asked.

"To the movie theater in Val-d'Or. We're gonna watch Moonlight the Movie, and then we're gonna go to McDonalds; just like we planned last week. It's easy and cheap." Aura responded.

"I told you that's what we were going to do Dave." The other guy said.

"I'll pick you and Erika up at seven pm and then we'll go to the theaters." Aura said.

"Okay", Dave said as he got up. "I have to get to my next class; my teacher will crucify me if I'm late again at least that's what Mr. Geasey said and I'm not stupid enough to call it a bluff. So I'll see you at seven Blaine, Aura."

He was dating Erika… As in Erika the receptionist, Erika. That was interesting and very illegal. Well if I wanted to get Erika fired I could turn it in to the school board to say the least.

We all left and went to our respective classes. I had geography. When I entered the class room there was a male teacher standing at the head. He was easily in his sixties and had a full head of gray hair.

He looked at me. "You must be Bella. You may take a seat next to Dave he's the boy in the green polo."

I went over and sat next to Dave.

"Hi", he whispered.

"Hello", I whispered.

"I'm Dave but I guess you already got that. The teacher up there is called Mr. Geasey but we call him Mr. Geezer, you'll understand after about fifteen minutes."

"We'll see won't we?" I replied.

That was all we said in that class. The next class I had was French 1. I couldn't believe classes could be this boring. They weren't when I was human. Then it was time for my last class. I entered the art room and saw Aura at one of the desks.

She looked up "Hey Bella why don't you come and sit by me?"

"That's a good idea" the teacher said. "I'm Mrs. Bowden and she'll be an excellent helper for you. She's my number one student, so she'll be able to catch you up with what we're doing."

I didn't really want to sit by Aura but I felt like I didn't really have a choice. So I said "okay" and took my seat by Aura.

The class passed fast and was the first fun class all day. They were currently working on blueprinting which I found really interesting since I knew it would help me when my family moved again.

I went to my locker the instant class was over. I grabbed the books I'd need tonight and shoved them in my bag. I grabbed my planner and decided to put my schedule in it. I took one last look at it.

1. Advanced Ninth Grade English Mrs. Hagen

2. Advanced Geometry Mr. Weiss

3. Intro to Physical Science Mr. Palmer

4. Physical Education Mrs. Madrid

Lunch

5. Geography Mr. Geasey

6. French 1 Mrs. Fontanese

7. Art Mrs. Bowden

Then I placed it in my planner and closed it.

**A.N.: **I'll update soon, the teachers aren't to important so don't worry about them. Aura, Blaine, and Dave on the other hand are important. Small recall Aura has battle scars, though that doesn't mean she's evil. Please review!


	13. Secrets

**A.N.: **Thank you for adding me to your favorites and alerts, thank you for the reviews, and just thanks for reading

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 12 – Secrets

We all had arrived home and were waiting on Carlisle to get back from work before I told them the one of my secrets. I had very much on purpose kept little tidbits about me hidden. I didn't want them to know about my power or any of the other things I was hiding.

My mind was wandering again and I found myself thinking about the part of me that wasn't here. Maybe this was damage from what Edward did when he left me. Maybe it was me missing Charlie, Angela, Ben, and Mike. Maybe it was that Laurent had been the one to change me. Maybe it was the fact that I felt guilty over Renee and Phil's deaths. Maybe I missed the vampire loathing La Push werewolves. All these thoughts flew through my mind, but none of them seemed likely.

I didn't know why I wasn't complete anymore. And it was the one thing I wouldn't mind telling them, yet I had this feeling that it was the one thing I couldn't.

Carlisle arrived just then allowing me to shove those thoughts out of my mind.

"Why is everyone just sitting in the living room?" Carlisle asked.

"Apparently Bella has an ability and she chose not to mention that to us." Rosalie said.

"Well, I guess it's time you tell us then." Carlisle said.

"How about I show you instead?" I asked. He nodded, so I moved over to Edward and grabbed his hand. "Emmett do you mind being the guinea pig."

"What do I have to do?" Emmett asked.

"Simple, attack Edward and me", I said. Emmett smiled and then ran right towards Edward and me. When he was about four feet away from me he hit a wall and flew black about five feet. I felt a blinding sensation of pain in my head for a second and then it was gone. I released my barrier and moved over to the chair and sat down. Making my barrier physical was still exhausting.

"Both Edward and your future went completely blank while you guys were under whatever that was." Alice said.

"I couldn't sense either of your emotions it was like there nothing where you two were." Jasper said.

"Great", I said. "Just great can my fucking shield get any stranger?"

"What did you just call it?" Edward asked.

"A shield", I said.

Carlisle was pacing back and forth. "Hmmm."

"You're right that is exactly what it is." Edward said, "I can't believe we didn't realize it sooner. It's why I've never been able to read her mind. Her talent was showing through even as a human. No wonder Aura shook her hand. It has to be powerful if it was showing so plainly while she was still mortal."

"What are you going on about?" I asked him.

"You're ability is a shield. Eleazar of the Denali's knows about abilities. He can sense what other vampires' abilities are; it's his gift. I didn't figure it out because I've only heard of one other vampire who was a shield. Her name is Renata and she works for the Volturi. Her shield is purely physical and much more subtle. She just sort of redirects a person's line of travel." Edward said

"How is it defined as a shield?" I asked

This time it was Carlisle who answered, "A person with a shield for an ability has some form of defensive aspect to it. Someway to protect of defend is always considered as a shield."

"It seems like it is not only mental now but if she wants it to be it seems also physical." Edward said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"Because I wanted to be normal", I told her. "Is it so wrong to not want to be an anomaly amongst freaks? I have ever since I can remember not been able to fit in. I never related to humans, never. Then I meet a group of oddities in the town I resigned myself to live in. I start to relate to them, not that I didn't realize they weren't human, but then I find out there vampires. I fit in better with what would have naturally been my predator then my own kind. Then the only beings I had ever related to move away and I find myself relating to another person. He is so obviously human even if he is a little tall, and then I discover he isn't human. He's a werewolf or I guess a Lycanthrope, and I relate to yet another freak. I didn't want to be anymore freaky then I already was."

"What else aren't you telling us?" Jasper asked suddenly. I should have figured I couldn't keep any secrets in this family.

"Lot's of stuff Jasper", I said looking at my hands.

"Like what?" Esme said.

"Like how I feel like I shouldn't be here. I mean the one part of me that managed to follow me through to this life was my crapping bad luck. I'm a little less fragile but that doesn't much good when the being who's fighting you is smarter then you. It's seems like I'm really up shit creek without a paddle, a hole in the canoe, and no freaking cork. It's how my life has been for the last five years. I really should be far away from anyone I care about." I told them.

"What do you mean? You're safe here with us." Edward said.

"I'm safe anywhere I go. That doesn't mean that you guys are safe. The reason I left La Push was to protect the people I cared about. I left China because I was trying to protect the people there. I ended up in the middle of nowhere to keep people safe." I said and added mentally _and to lure her out_.

"Yeah but what are you running from?" Emmett asked.

"Shouldn't that be obvious? Its Victoria she's been hunting me for forever. The reason I left La Push was because a newly changed Lycanthrope called Alex was killed trying to stop her. My mother and husband are dead because of her. She ransacked Forks because I was there. I did what I needed to do save them. I left. I thought maybe I had lost her for a while then she caught up with me in China and I fled again. I was in southern Russia the last time she attacked me. That time I fought back but just when I thought I was gaining ground she took off like a bat out of a belfry. I considered chasing her but changed my mind. I ran North and was pretty much just waiting for her to catch up to me again, when the werewolf attacked me and I ran into you two." I said looking at Emmett and Rosalie.

"We can defeat her", Emmett said looking like he was just ready for the fight.

"I'll see her before she attacks", Alice said.

"Is there anything else?" Jasper asked looking at me with eyes that were way to knowing.

I looked straight back at him lying straight faced I knew he would be able to tell, but I hoped he would also sense the emotion begging him not to question farther. "No, I don't."

Alice suddenly said "Enough bad news. Tomorrow we're going shopping in Rouyn-Norvanda. There's supposed to be a killer sale on shoes at the mall. They have a fairly large book store for you Bella so you can feel that Library of yours. Rosalie there's a designer clothing store that is going out of business which means major clearances."

"I need to go to", Edward said.

"No, no boys aloud." Rosalie said.

"Actually Rosalie I see Edward, Jasper, you, me, and Bella all there." Alice said.

**A.N.: **Just quickly both Val-d'Or and Rouyn-Norvanda exist in the western region of Quebec above La Vérendrye Provincial Reserve. I do not know if any of the businesses I refer to actually exist. Please also remember that Bella was supposedly changed in 2006 which means this would currently be 2011, so the businesses I refer to are fictional, even if there are ones that meet my descriptions. Please review, and to all the fans of my story called Alice I have just updated it, so read and review it to if you have time.


	14. Shopping

**A.N.:** Thank you guys for reading my story and adding me to your favorites and alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 13 – Shopping

We arrived at Rouyn-Norvanda at nine the next morning. Alice was nearly bouncing in her seat as we came to a stop. We all got out and Alice took my hand.

"Come on", Alice growled.

"Sorry, Bella I can't contain her when she's like this", Jasper said.

Edward laughed.

The first store we hit was a clothing store. I didn't even know it was possible to put that much money on a credit card. By the time we had left she had forced my hand with nineteen evening dresses, sixteen ball gowns, fourteen sundresses, seven sheaths, four shifts, five handbags, three shoulder bags, fifteen blouses, ten tee-shirts, six halter-tops, three tube tops, twelve skirts, seven pairs of Capri pants, thirteen pairs of shorts, five pairs of jeans, two pairs of sweatpants, four pairs of hipsters, three pairs of pumps, one pair of flip-flops, eleven pairs of stilettos, six pairs of ballet flats, two pairs of boots, four pairs of sandals, one pair of wedges, one pair of wingtips, three pairs of slippers, four pairs of sneakers, five pair of slingbacks, and god only knows how much lingerie. No one could contain Alice.

Edward, Rosalie, and Alice all went off telling me I could go to the bookstore. Jasper stayed with me.

"I figured I'd be better off here then there. There's bound to be less people at the book store then where they're going. I decided to take my chances with the book store. Sorry, about her over-the-top shopping once she starts I don't think God himself could stop her." Jasper told me.

"Where'd the rest of them go anyway?" I asked Jasper.

"Alice went to the Jewelry store to ring up several more thousand dollars. As for Edward and Rosalie trust me when I say you don't want to know and you will all too soon."

"He's getting me something expensive isn't he?"

"You could say that."

"Your right I don't want to know what it is."

He laughed.

We went through the book store and I bought several dozen books. Even with all my books my bill didn't go near as high as the one at clothing store. We walked outside and went over to the fountain in the center of the mall.

"Bella, I need to know what your secret is. I convinced Alice to let me talk to you alone. No one else will know but you and me. You didn't want to tell everyone so just tell me."

"I don't know how to Jasper. I did want to tell them but I'm afraid of what the response will be." I whispered looking away.

"Just say what it is Bella. I've been through a different life then the rest of our siblings remember. On top of that I can sense emotions so I might be able to help."

"I don't know. I love Edward you should know that."

"Of course I do I feel that every time you guys are so much as near each other."

"That part is easy enough to say but it's like some part of me is missing. Any time he's with me it feels like part of me doesn't belong to him anymore. I try to place what changed me but I can't figure it out. It seems like part of me should be somewhere else. I still love him but it's like something changed."

"Bella it's actually quite easy. The first two years as a vampire you spent in La Push. You were trained to hate your own kind. You gained friendships with them, bonded with them. You were taught to fear your own kind by Victoria. Then there are the Lycanthropes you were fond of many of them. You bonded even more so with Jake. We leaving you had disastrous effects. Bella it's not that odd for someone to have ties to other things."

"Jasper, I'd love to believe that's it, but I have this nagging suspicion it's something more."

"Bella you know my story. I do not have feelings for Maria actually more often then not I gag at the thought of meeting her again. But I still had a relationship with Maria and I know part of me wants to be back with her. Now you may not have been physical with Jacob but you two started bonding before you were changed. You got closer over those two years and part of you will probably always want to be with Jacob. It happens."

"Why are we the only ones like this?"

"We're not. Emmett had physical relationship with Mary and now part of him belongs to Mary. You heard Rosalie's story well believe it or not part of her belongs to Royce. Part of Esme belongs to Charles even though she never loved him. Unfortunately part of Alice belongs to the man who changed her. Forgive me but in truth Edward and Carlisle are the strange ones not us."

"I want to just belong to Edward though."

"You mentioned to us that the Lycanthropes imprint. I believe that if he imprints you might actually be able to leave the bond behind." He paused and then continued, "I believe Alice is coming to get you so we'll leave any other questions for another time."

Just then I saw Alice. She came over to us as fast as our human façade would allow. She was prancing excitedly as she stopped in front of us.

"Look at what I found you Bella." She squealed.

"Oh no", I sighed.

"I got you two silver chain necklaces, one ribbon choker, a beautiful white gold choker, a rose gold anklet, a yellow gold bangle, a simple silver bracelet, a turquoise studded bracelet, a pair of diamond studded earrings, a pair of sapphire eardrops, a pair of aquamarine earrings, and this beautiful sapphire necklace."

"How much did all this cost?" I asked severely.

"Not enough to bother complaining about. Now let's go." She said.

"Where are we going?" I questioned. I was tired of shopping.

"You'll find out. Jazz you can take this stuff back to the car and then wait here." She ordered and then grabbed my hand, "Let's go, let's go, let's go." She said dragging me with her.

We walked for several minutes and headed for a white building. "You're taking me to a bridal store." I spluttered.

**A.N.:** I know I'm evil. I'm mean say what you will about me. Yet another cliffhanger. Hey please review and please vote on my pole as I will be closing it when I put up my next chapter.


	15. Wedding

**A.N.:** Thank you guys for adding me to your favorites and/or alerts. More importantly thanks for spending the time to bother reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 14 – Wedding

She just shrugged as if it didn't make any difference.

"Are you crazy Alice?" I said keeping my voice down though I wanted to yell.

"Seriously Bella, you're with my brother now and you might as well have it official. The rest of us do." Alice said.

I wanted to curse Alice to the deepest pit of hell. I always knew there might be some point with Edward where it would become official, but I didn't want Alice planning it. I planted my feet on the ground, crossed my arms over my chest, and refused to move one inch.

"For crying out loud Bella he's planning on proposing to you tonight. You might as well get a dress. We all know you'll say yes. Besides would you rather have me buy everything for you or would you rather help out. Because I'm going to shop for you rather you help or not." Alice said.

I narrowed my at her for the time forgetting the first part of the comment. "Fine I'll help", I said.

We went into the store and over to the wedding dresses. The large majority were white, but there were a few ivory, cream, yellow, and pink. Then there were a few more outlandish wedding dresses that were blue, purple, and even a red. She dragged me straight to the white ones.

There were several dozen designs. Alice pulled off a dress that was long and fluffy. Its sleeves hung off the shoulders. She held it up to me, looked seriously at it, and said "too fluffy". She hung it back up and took off another. This one looked like an antique it had way more lace then you'd ever catch me in.

"Ain't happening Alice", I told her before she could even stick the dress against me. She snickered and put it back. The next one she took off looked like a whore's paradise. It hardly covered the bosom and ended above the knees. "No way Alice", I told her.

She pulled off the next one, took one look at it, and placed it back on the rack. "Too normal", she huffed.

My attention shifted toward the last dress. The one that was hung on its own. It was a full length dress that had no sleeves. It was a fine silk with a pearl white shimmer. The skirt of the dress was made to hang close to the skin. It was absolutely beautiful.

Alice was currently checking out another dress. I wanted her to look at the last one, and not these plain ones. "Alice?" I asked. She looked up at me. "What about that one?" I pointed to the last one.

She put the one she was holding away and walked over to it. "Hmmm", she said, looking at me and back to the dress. "Well it would look really good on you", she acquiesced. "Are you sure you want this one though. I mean it does have the most pricey tag in the store."

"This coming from the girl who just spent god only knows how much on clothes I'll probably never wear." I said.

"Your right", she said. "I'm just annoyed you noticed the perfect dress before me."

Alice flitted over to the clerk's desk. "I need the Moonlight Dust wedding dress in a size five."

The clerk smiled at Alice and walked off into the back room. Alice flitted back over to me. "Now", she said "How many bridesmaids do you want?"

I thought about it, "probably just one Alice."

"No that will never do. You need at least three; two bridesmaids and one maid of honor." Alice said.

I sighed, "Well then three it will be. But who am I gonna get to be the third."

"The third?" she questioned.

"Well obviously you'll be my maid of honor, and Rosalie will be my first bridesmaid, but who will be the other." I told her.

She was grinning at the first part of the comment when a look of concentration came over her. "The third will be Aura", she suddenly said.

"What?"

"It looks like you two are going to become really good friends." Alice replied looking a little disgruntled.

"Huh", was all I said.

"Well, we can worry about the whys later. Let's look at the bridesmaid dresses."

We walked over to the bridesmaid dresses. There were dresses in every color even black, even white. Wasn't white supposed to be only worn by the bride?

"See any that look good?" Alice asked. She seemed only half way here.

I looked at every dress. The lavender ones looked pretty and there were some light green ones that showed promise. I kept looking at them though. Then I saw the champagne colored dresses. There were two mid-length dresses that ended below the knees and had a skirt that widened slightly. Then there was one other champagne dress that was slightly longer with a closer fitting skirt.

"Those ones", I said pointing towards them.

Alice flitted over to the three dresses. "Yes, there perfect", she said. She pulled them off the rack and went over to place them on the desk, where the clerk had just returned to with my dress. Alice came back over to me and pulled me to the section that had the veils, shoes, and other garments.

Alice pulled a tiara off the wall. It had some netting type material that was made backward so it covered some of the hair. It was beautiful.

"Here hold this and no commenting." She told me.

She looked over the shoes and found a pair of white stilettos for me, a pair of gold stilettos for her, and two pairs of gold ballet flats. She put it all in my arms. She moved over to the garters and pulled one off. I wanted to tell her no way but I kept my mouth shut. The she grabbed a pair of lacey white panties and a matching bra which she added to the pile.

She dragged me to the desk and had me deposit the items and then pulled me to a jewelry rack. She pulled of a pair of pearl eardrops, a pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet. She pulled off some gold jewelry as well. Then she dragged me back to the counter and placed those items on the counter.

I was then dragged over to the section of suits for men. She pulled off three black tuxedos of different sizes. "For Emmett the man of honor, Jasper the best man, and Blaine also a best man. Hmmm, seems like we're gonna be friends with Blaine to." She pulled off another tuxedo that had a slightly longer jacket, "for Edward." Then she grabbed shoes for them and pulled me back to the counter.

"That's everything", Alice said smiling at the lady.

She smiled back and rang everything up. I nearly fell over when I saw the bill but Alice just smiled and handed her a credit card.

Once it was paid for we took the items which had been boxed neatly and returned to Jasper. "I'll have to return later to get clothes for Carlisle and Esme, as well as Eleazar and Carmen as it seem they will act as your parents." She told me.

**A.N.: **Small comment the dress Moonlight Dust is a fictitious dress that I created and doesn't actually exist. There are many wedding dresses with similar designs but I mad this one up in my mind. I know this was mostly fluff but I did bring up one major point. **_Please, please, please review! _**Is it too much to ask, I don't care what the review says they can be anonymous, they can even be hateful, just PLEASE REVIEW.


	16. Surprise

**A.N.: **Thank you guys for all the alerts and favs and more importantly just for reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 15 – Surprise

"I think Edward and Rosalie are ready for you." Jasper told me, reminding me of our earlier conversation. _'As for Edward and Rosalie trust me when I say you don't want to know and you will all too soon' _he had told me.

"Lovely", I grunted.

He and Alice laughed. "I see you once again couldn't rein her in." Japer said.

"Well at least she allowed me to help this time", I said.

They laughed again.

We walked back to the car and placed the new items in there. Then we continued toward another part of the mall that was mostly deserted. In the middle of a parking lot were Edward and Rosalie. Behind them was a vehicle that even I could recognize; it was a ford mustang. I groaned inwardly as I realized what they got me.

Jasper chuckled beside me. We continued forward though I had half a mind to run for it.

"What do you think?" Rosalie said as soon as we got to the vehicle.

"I think you and Edward are crazy. Why on earth would I need a vehicle like that?"

Rosalie just smiled and spoke as if I hadn't said a thing. "This is the new 2012 Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT Coupe with a 427 dual overhead cam."

It was a beauty. I had to admit that, it was a fire engine red with black pin striping. The interior was black leather. I couldn't help myself; I liked the idea of me in the vehicle.

That was when a vehicle sped into the parking lot coming to a stop on the other end. I couldn't believe who was in it. It was the annoying overly-perky receptionist Erika and the boy called Dave. They got out of the vehicle together and came towards us. I locked down determined not to kill the bitch.

"Hey vamps", Dave said merrily when they reached us.

All of us smiled at them except me. I was determined to stay in check.

"Nice vehicle", Erika gushed directly at Edward. "I love the Shelby GT it is one of the coolest vehicles in existence."

I put my hands behind my back and planted myself more firmly as she flirted with my Edward.

"It is a nice vehicle", Edward said politely.

"It certainly is." She said stroking the vehicle. "I bet you work really well in this vehicle."

None of us missed what she was really saying and I was shocked that she would say that in front of her boyfriend. Though that was only part of what I was feeling. How dare she be so forward with my love. I was gonna rip her puny head off. She was not allowed to talk about sex with my Edward in front of me. For that matter she wasn't ever.

"Erika", Dave snapped. "Don't even think about it mom's gonna be pissed if you get in trouble again."

They were brother and sister not boyfriend and girlfriend. They did look similar though she looked more like Barbie then an actual human.

She just laughed in response. None of us had spoken yet so she continued gushing at Edward. "I mean my viper is nice and all but this baby is a little piece of heaven."

Once again there was an underlying message. I was flat out seeing red and if she didn't stop _NOW_ she wouldn't be living long enough to regret it.

Edward looked at Jasper who I was sure was shouting at Edward in his head about my jealousy and plain out rage that I was sure anybody could sense that was within a mile radius. It was coming out of me in waves though I somehow still hadn't attacked the little skank.

"Erika, I think you need to realize that I'm happily in a relationship. Secondly I think you should leave before I have to tell the school board you're hitting on a teenager." Edward said politely.

She snorted, "And how long have you been a teenager fifty years, a hundred. Besides my dad is the head of the board nothing will happen to me."

Nothing, eh… She really believes that. Something will happen to her really soon if she ain't careful. She needed to get her skinny ass out of here now if she wanted to live.

"Sis, I think what he means is his girlfriend is less then fifteen feet from you and getting really pissed. So if you value your life you'll leave now. And if you choose not to all I got to say is told you so." Dave told her.

I was shocked that he understood so clearly and that he didn't seem to care about his sister.

She laughed like she thought I wouldn't be able to do any such thing. "Frankly I couldn't care less what you think brother." She smiled at Edward again and said, "You know it's easy to end relationships, and who wants an overly jealous girlfriend anyways. I understand what it's like to have needs for more then one person."

That was it; that puny ass human was going to die. Everything about the little slut had gone red. I lunged.

**A.N.: **Evil cliffhanger I know. One thing the idea of the mustang is under the assumption that ford will actually still exist. Kill me later and please review now, you don't even have to sign in, hell it can even be about how you hate the cliffhanger, just please review.

**A.N. 2: **I have added another chapter to Alice, please read and review it as well.


	17. The Truth

**A.N.: **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 16 – The Truth

That was it; that puny ass human was going to die. Everything about the little slut had gone red. I lunged.

Jasper tried to stop me but I threw the physical part of my shield out and he couldn't break it. I grabbed her tightly biting her neck. The blood tasted amazing and I forgot for a few moments who I really was. Instinct ruled me entirely as I drank. The instant the little human was dry my mind flew back to reality. I felt several members of my family trying to break my shield with no avail.

I looked over to where Dave was standing. He looked at me for a second, said "served her right", laughed, and walked away with the car keys in his hand.

I felt four hard jabs against my shield. I wasn't ready to face my family after what I just did. I got up and ran. I stopped after about fifteen minutes wondering where I was exactly. There were a lot of large trees around me and I leaned against one.

"I always told Erika that if she messed with the wrong person it would get her killed." A voice said from above me.

I looked up and into the tree. "Aura", I said. She was sitting in a large branch wearing black hot pants, a gray halter top, and black stilettos.

She said "who else would it be?"

I shrugged. How the heck did I end up near her?

"She tried hitting on my Blaine for a while. I didn't tolerate it. Dave, Blaine, and I warned her god only knows how many times that if she wasn't careful it would be the death of her."

"Aren't you her friend?"

She laughed "Hell no, the only reason we knew her was because she was Dave's step sister. Most of us hated her attitude. She was a slutty version of Shirley Temple and it made us all sick. I seriously doubt Dave will even go to her funeral. I know I won't."

I was horrified by what I had done but her reaction couple with Dave's earlier one was making me curious. "Why do you guys all hate her?"

"Besides the fact that she was obviously a whore she was such a fucking snob. Dave's mom married her dad three years ago and since he's the head of the school board she acted better then everyone. Her dad this and her dad that. It made us positively want to hurl. I'm glad she's dead, and I'm sure Dave is to. Blaine didn't hate her as much but still she was an ass."

My shame was starting to recede while I talked to her. She understood stuff my family didn't and never would. "Why are you out here?" I asked.

"Following you, I was at the dealership when Rosalie and Edward showed, and I figured you'd be ticked at the overly ostentatious vehicle. So I decided to watch over you. Then that happened so I followed you out here."

"Why are you watching over me?"

"To protect you from Talwyn, I love her, I truly do. But whatever she's planning isn't good. I don't like her plans, and I only stay with her out of gratitude."

"Gratitude for what?"

"She saved me from the hell hole I came from. I was born in Beijing almost five hundred years ago. I was almost twenty years old when I was attacked by a powerful Danag or as you call them a vampire. The pain consumed me and three days later I became a fighter in a war zone. You see like Mexico City, Beijing also is a very precarious fighting zone. Though we fight a little differently then the vampires in Mexico do. We hide more but still we have quite dangerous fights. I shockingly survived my first hundred years and became Lance my creator's right hand. About forty years ago Talwyn showed up with two other Volturi soldiers called Lorelei and Watson. They were there to destroy Lance's and my coven. She watched me fight and turned on the two soldiers. She destroyed them and then dragged me away with her. We ended up in northern Canada where she showed me how to live without war and I've been gratified to her ever since."

"So what's her plan?"

"She wants to destroy the Volturi, and is searching for fighters. She asked me to tell her which of you would be the best to help defeat the Volturi and so I showed her to you. I disagree with her idea the Volturi keep this world peaceful, but she wants there power. Though I am gratified to her I do not believe it is right and am trying to stop the idea of hers."

"Why does she want you?"

"Besides being able to tell who has powerful abilities. I have a second ability that allows me to dissipate into thin air. I literally can become invisible. It's how I was able to follow you without you noticing. It helps a lot when fighting."

"Not enough apparently."

She smiled and said, "Well try fighting twelve vampires at once, I've been tore apart several different times and have managed to survive."

"Have you ever thought about leaving Talwyn?"

"Of course, in matter of fact once Blaine gives me the go ahead I plan on changing him, then leaving with him and never looking back."

"Gives you the go ahead?"

"Well, he wants it but is afraid to ask me. I'm going to wait until he actually asks and then change him."

"You sound rather certain."

"Well, like I said I became Lance's right hand and got very used to changing humans to vampires."

"So all he has to do is ask you?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"And I'm happy you destroyed that bitch."

We dissolved into laughter. I thought of how crazy it was that just a few minutes ago I was ready to burst into tears over killing her and now I was laughing. I really liked Aura and knew Alice was right when she said that we would become good friends.

Just then Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie arrived. They looked from Aura to me and were shocked to see us laughing.

"Well, it was nice talking Bella. I have a date in an hour and frankly need to leave. But we will talk again soon and remember you did the whole school a favor." She winked at me and then disappeared.

They were looking at where she had been with shocked expressions. I smiled to myself and suddenly said "well I guess I need to try my vehicle, don't I?"

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy, "Why aren't you upset?"

I laughed, "Aura made me take a second look at what I did. It suddenly seems like all I did was just do a favor. She got what was coming to her."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, "That doesn't seem like you."

"Well when her own brother is glad she's dead, what do you expect me to think? I mean come on it just points out how bitchy she was."

"Don't you care that you just killed a human?" Rosalie said.

"Of course, but it sounds like no one will miss her. I mean sure I wished I hadn't lost my temper but what's the point in being upset about it. It's not like I can turn back the clock."

"She's right." Jasper said.

"So can I have the keys?"

Edward threw them to me.

"I'll meet you guys at home; I want to drive it for a while." I said.

"Okay", Alice said.

**A.N.: **So what do you think? Please review and I'll update soon.


	18. Shame

**A.N.: **Thank you guys for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 17 – Shame

I had meant what I said when I told them there was no point in me dwelling, but now that Aura wasn't around all I saw was a monster. I had acted in a jealous rage and because of that the slut was dead. Aura had made me see that Erika wasn't a good person, but for some reason that only made me feel worse.

Erika may have got what was coming to her but still. I shouldn't have been the one; I should have been able to stay in better check. That girl may have ticked me off, but I should have walked away. I'm a smart person and should have acted better. It was my fault she was dead, even if nobody missed her. And I was certain one person would miss her, her dad. She was a daddy's girl. Oh god what had I done.

I pulled off to the side of the road; there was no way I could keep driving. Now I was thinking about Charlie and how if I had just done like I should have he'd know I was safe. He thought I was dead and I missed him dearly. I wondered if I could write him a letter and perhaps go into the big city of Timmins, Ontario. I could drop it off there and leave no return address, he'd never be able to find me but at least he'd know I was alive. Didn't he deserve to know I wasn't dead even if he never saw me again.

I thought about it for a while, it wouldn't be hard to do. I was just outside of Iroquois Falls, Ontario not even thirty miles away from Timmins. I could get a pen, paper, and envelope and write it to him. He deserved to know that I was alive at least.

I restarted driving and headed into Iroquois Falls. I stopped at the post office. I pulled my sunglasses out of my purse and put them on. Once I got inside I looked at what they had for sale. They had a few packs of letterhead papers. The one I noticed had a navy blue border, there were matching envelopes, and a fancy black pen. I picked them up and paid for them.

I got back in the vehicle and drove out of town. I found a small pull off and parked. Then I took the paper and pen.

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry for the pain you've been put through, but please don't try to find me. I'm sorry I had to leave like that with no goodbyes. Unfortunately it was for the best and I hope that in time you will come to see it that way. I couldn't bear to hurt you anymore, and I had to leave. I know you put a headstone up for me; don't take it down. I'm sorry but I'm not the same girl I was before I left and am not able to see you again. I have changed drastically and I will not put you in danger. I miss you dearly and just wanted you to know that I am alright. I love you.

Love,

Your little girl Bella Cullen Swan

I folded it and placed it in the envelope. I headed straight toward Timmins. I placed it in the post office and headed home. I knew what I had just done wasn't smart, and was in reaction to killing Erika, but I didn't care. I wanted my dad to know I was safe.

I knew I wasn't going to school Monday. My shame had hit me full blown and this time I didn't have someone making me think twice. I knew what I did was wrong whether it was karma or not. I shouldn't have done it and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to face Carlisle and Esme. I knew Emmett wouldn't care and I doubted Rosalie did. Jasper and Alice were other stories but neither of them were my new parents. I hoped Edward still wanted to marry me but understood if he didn't. I loved him but had made a huge mistake.

I finally got home and went inside. The house was deserted which was strange considering that I was certain that they had told what I had done. On the kitchen table was a piece of paper, and it read **we've went hunting and will be back later**. That was certainly strange as I knew none of them needed it. Oh well, it would give me the time I needed to work up a calm façade from my shame faced demeanor.

I went to my bedroom to wait for them. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, a habit I had picked up after being changed. It pretty much cut off all my senses, so I was able to temporarily forget what I did. After about an hour or so I went into the bathroom to look at my eyes. I knew what color they would be, a burning red.

I looked in the mirror and stopped cold. My eyes weren't red, they were black. It was like I hadn't killed her, yet I remembered the succulent blood. How the heck were my eyes black? It didn't make sense they should be red. She was puny but she wasn't that puny. I remembered killing her, looking at Dave, feeling my family attack my shield, and running away. I couldn't have imagined that so why were my eyes black.

What did it mean?

I went back to the bed and laid down again. I stopped all sense even cut off myself thinking and just let myself feel nothingness. I don't know how long I had laid there when I heard my door open. I opened my eyes and there was Edward.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Worse."

He came over to me and pulled me into him. "It's alright love."

I remembered my eyes, "why are my eyes black?"

He shrugged, "We noticed that when we found you with Aura. Jasper believes it has to do with how big of a draw your shield is."

It did make sense. The longer I left the physical part of my shield up the more of a draw it was.

"But enough wallowing" he said getting off the bed pulling me with him. He sunk to one knee and pulled a small white box which he opened as he asked "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

**A.N.:** Cliffhanger, sort of. You know the answer though. The towns Timmins and Iroquois Falls both actually exist on the northeastern edge of Ontario. Please review.


	19. Plans

**A.N.:** Thank you guys for reading, adding me to your favorites, andding me to your alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 18 – Plans

"Yes", I exclaimed.

He pulled the diamond ring out of the box and slid it gently onto my ring finger. It was a gold ring that was one band and split into two as it led to the main diamond. There were eight smaller diamonds on each side of the main diamond. The main diamond was an oval design and had a band cross across it with five smaller diamonds. The ring was exquisite. He pulled me into a large hug.

We went downstairs where Alice was jumping up and down. The rest of the family was there but under better control.

"Yahoo, when do we start?" Alice asked.

"Start what?" I said thinking maybe Vegas would be better.

"Uh-uh you are not ruining my fun and going to Vegas. Now when do we start planning?"

Oh no, "I don't know Alice."

"Well let's see if we aimed for doing it during spring break which is from April 13th to the 20th. We could get invitations sent during February which would give them two months to reserve seats. We'll have to plan it somewhere in Ontario or Manitoba. We'll have you married under our family name Cullen, and of course we'll have to get new papers with a more appropriate age." Alice mused; she suddenly looked up toward the door and back at me her eyes narrowing into slits. "Your new _best friend_ will be here in five minutes; perhaps you should ask _her_ to help." She sneered sounding the farthest I'd ever heard from the Alice I knew and loved.

"Don't talk to Bella like that", Edward snapped.

"Why not, Bella replaced me faster then you can say Bon Jovi. The bitch called Aura is a bad influence." Alice snapped back.

It was my turn to narrow my eyes, "Oh, really Alice and what would you know about her. So, she might be becoming a friend of mine, since when did you become a jealous harpy. She helped me to see a different way of thinking, so what. You're my sister and my best friend, and that will never change but with the way you're acting right now I'm beginning to question my judgment. I'm not happy about what I did but she allowed me to see past wallowing in years of guilt like I would have." I said with a menacing edge.

Just then we heard the car pulling up the drive. I pulled myself out of the crouch I didn't know I was in and headed to the front door. "Now behave, and I do want you to plan my wedding Alice. No one could do a better job then you."

I looked back at her and saw her smiling. Just then Aura knocked on the door. I opened it and she smiled at me wearing the same clothes from earlier.

"Come in", I said stepping out of the way.

She came in and closed the door. "I was actually hoping you and Edward would like to double with Blaine and Me, since Dave is currently grounded for losing his sister."

Losing his sister, eh? Poor Dave yet another thing I was responsible for.

She saw the look on my face, "Don't worry he's happy to take the punishment since he knows she ain't coming back. I think he would have been grounded a thousand times over if he thought it would have gotten rid of her. So what do you say?"

It was Edward who asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, there's a dance club in Val-d'Or and I love to dance. You're all welcome to come, though I suggest you change into something more appropriate." She told us.

I remembered her clothes yesterday and looked at her clothes today. She was a dancer and I thought about it. I didn't used to be able to dance but then again I was much more graceful now. "Sounds like fun" I said smiling.

"Like I said you guys can all come if you want though I can only fit Edward and Bella in my vehicle. You'll want a nice vehicle if you guys come. Something more then a Volvo."

"Oh, trust me we have more then a Volvo", Rosalie said.

"Good, so how many of you want to come." Aura said.

"I'm out", Carlisle said heading up to the study.

"I to will stay", Esme said.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice looked at each other for a second then together said, "We're in."

Jasper on the other hand was more hesitant, "Will there be a lot of humans there?"

Aura looked at Jasper for a moment before answering, "Unfortunately yes, but I've found that you can tune out the smell if your having enough fun. And there are more private areas in the dance club where you can go. They have several alcoves and usually at least one is empty."

"I'll go but if it gets to be too much I'm leaving." Jasper said.

"Well you girls should get dressed in better attire for dancing. The clothes you boys are wearing will do. We'll leave once you're ready", she said going back outside.

After a few minutes we were all back downstairs and dressed in more suitable clothes. I was wearing a dark green tube top, black miniskirt, and black pumps. Alice was in a white minidress and matching stilettos. Rosalie had switched into a red halter-top, black hipsters, and red pumps. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were all just wearing tees, jeans, and sneakers.

We headed outside and Rosalie headed to the garage. Directly in front of us was a sleek black Camaro SS.

"Get in", Aura said.

Edward and I slipped in the back of the Camaro. Rosalie drove the BMW up and all the rest of my family got in it.

"It'll do", Aura muttered. Then said a little louder "Keep up if you can", and took off.

**A.N.: **What do you think? Please review. Come on isn't this story worth more then twelve reviews. I really want to get to fifteen.


	20. Revlations

**A.N.: **I thank all of you who have added me to you favorites and alerts, and more importantly just reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 19 – Revelations

We arrived a good minute before Rosalie did. Rosalie was pissed when she arrived. I couldn't help but laugh at the consternation on her face. It looked like someone had made a play on Emmett, which was accurate enough as cars were her second love.

Aura spoke then "Come on, this way." She led us to the right but there was door with people waiting just to the left.

"Isn't that the entrance?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Yeah for the nobodies", Aura said smirking.

She led us around the side where there was a smaller door. She went over to it, as I noticed a keypad. She quickly typed in a number and the pad lighted green.

"Well let's go." she said as she opened the door. We all went inside the building. We were beside what was obviously a bar. There were a lot of people on the dance floor and there was a real band on stage as well as a DJ. There were strobe lights all over the room and a fog machine. Yet something was off about this place.

"Hey Aura", a man spoke from behind the bar; "You want your usual." That's when I noticed they weren't all human. Vampires and lots of them at that were dancing. The man behind the bar was also a vampire, and so was the DJ.

Aura spoke, "Of course, what else would I want?"

"I don't know but you brought vegetarians with you so I was thinking that maybe your tastes had changed." He returned.

"Hell no, they're just friends. Oh and mix up a tequila for Blaine." She looked at me for a second, "Also mix up a _Bloody_ Mary it's for Bella." She said pointing at me.

"I don't want alcohol." I said.

The bartender laughed "Newbies, eh…"

Aura smiled "It's not alcohol, trust me you'll like it."

Alice narrowed her eyes at Aura, "Is it blood?"

"Yes the _Bloody_ Mary is blood, but don't worry it won't make her eyes red." Aura replied.

The bartender spoke up, "It's a mixture of timber wolf blood and moose blood; made especially for vegetarian vampires."

"What is this place?" I asked turning on Aura. I was beginning to agree with Alice, she was a bad influence.

"This is The Essence and is a dance club. I ran into it a few years back and found it interesting. I come here often and enjoy the extra perks of this club."

"I don't understand", Jasper said.

"This place was created by that vampire up there." She said pointing at the DJ, "He created this place five years ago and it has become a hotspot for vampires and humans. Nomads that are passing through often stop here. The humans love the dancing and the real alcohol."

Just then three glasses were placed on the counter. Blaine picked up the one that had clear liquid and downed it. Aura stifled a laugh at the sight. She picked up the other two and handed me the smaller one.

I held it gingerly and Aura sighed, "It won't kill you I promise. You've got to be dying of thirst your eyes are coal black." Now that she mentioned it I was thirsty but still this felt wrong. I decided to do like Blaine did; I downed it. She grimaced at me while sipping lightly at hers, "See it didn't hurt you did it."

Blaine looked around the room and sighed, "We've got to stop coming on Saturdays. There are twice as many people here as there is any other night."

That made Aura laugh again, "Well go dance. Jasper I will warn you, stay away from the far right alcove." She pointed to a small set of stairs that led down beside the stage.

"What's over there?" I asked.

"You don't want to know. They stick to themselves and don't come up but try and stay away from them. The smell will drive you guys insane." She looked at Jasper, "especially you."

Suddenly I saw someone over on the other side of the stage where there was another alcove. He was tall and had dark skin with a close hair cut. "Who's over there?" I asked pointing toward the alcove with the male.

She looked where I was pointing, "Let me think… They're new here. The female is called Nessie I believe it is short for Vanessa, she's a Danphyr. The male is a lycanthrope called…"

"Excuse me she's a what?" Edward asked.

"A Danphyr, a half-blood", she said impatiently and then looked at us we all had baffled expressions. "A being who is half human and half vampire, her father was a vampire and her mother a human." She paused we were all to shocked to speak so she continued, "The other is called Jake."

Blaine spoke up, "Yeah, his name is Jacob Black."

**A.N.: **I'm evil I know. Please review and I'll update soon.

**A.N. 2: **For my fans of Alice the fourth chapter should be up.


	21. Sister

**A.N.: **Thank you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 20 – Sister

"Jacob Black?" I asked incredulous.

"That's his name alright; he comes from somewhere in Washington." Blaine said.

What the hell was he doing here with all these vampires? I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to run over to him, but I was the one that jumped ship not the other way around. The other part of me was saying I should make a run for it. I looked toward my family "You guys should leave."

"That isn't happening", Emmett said.

"Look this may not be pretty. If Jacob doesn't hate me yet it will be a miracle. More likely then not it's going to turn into a fight." I said.

"All the more reason for us to stay", Jasper said.

"Like I could just leave you here unprotected?" Edward asked.

I just shook my head at them and headed toward the alcove. This didn't make sense; I knew that the Lycanthropes didn't leave La Push. So what in blue blazes was Jacob doing her. I made my way through the crowd and went straight to them. Jacob had his back to me, but it was obviously him. The girl on the other hand was my opposite, yet she could be my sister. She had hazel eyes, light red hair, a skinny figure, and angular features. She could easily be my mom's daughter.

Vanessa spoke "Jake there's someone staring at us." Her voice was like ours, melodic and high-pitched.

He turned around and stopped. His eyes popped wide open as he took me in. "Bella?"

"Who else do you know that has my body?" I said.

He shook his head back and forth, "Impossible."

"How is the fact that I'm alive impossible?"

"We all thought Victoria killed you", he said.

I laughed at the thought "Why on earth would you think that? Impenetrable barrier remember."

Vanessa was looking at me like she was seeing a ghost. "I thought you told me she was dead."

"She was… I mean I thought she was… There was no proof… How would I have known?" Jacob was now only semi-coherent.

I walked over to her and put my hand out in front of me "I'm Bella and you are?" I already knew who she was, but just to make sure.

"Your sister", she said quietly.

"Excuse me, what?" I couldn't have possibly heard her right.

"I'm your half-sister." Vanessa said.

"Impossible my mother is dead." I said.

"Yeah she is, because I was born. Phil was changed by Victoria then he slept with Renee after that. She got pregnant with me. Once I was old enough, I went searching for you. I found Jacob and he told me you died." She said.

I didn't understand according to that timeline she couldn't be over three and a half years old, but she looked like she was at least fourteen or fifteen.

Aura came up beside me. "Danphyrs age extremely fast by the time they are six or seven years old they are full grown. They stop aging after that."

I guess that answered my questions. "How are you doing Jacob?"

"I'm fine, now that I found Vanessa that is", he replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You imprinted on my little sister."

He took a step back from me, "You know I couldn't have controlled it."

"She's three and a half years old", I hissed.

Vanessa stepped in, "Actually I'm physically at least fourteen, and mentally I'm easily twenty."

Like that helps his case anymore, "All the more reason for me to be angry at him."

Jacob groaned.

"Why on earth would that be more provocation?" Vanessa asked.

"Because it means on top of the fact that you probably have improper thoughts about him, he also probably has those kind of thoughts." I told her.

"Eek, she's going to kill me." Jacob yipped.

That stopped me, "Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I'd kill you. Now why would you think that?" Why would he come to that conclusion? The comment confused me. He was my best friend there wasn't anything he could do that would make me kill… He didn't, He wouldn't. "You didn't." I snarled.

"Umm", was all he managed.

"How dare you. My baby sister, she's too young, you took advantage of her." I couldn't believe he did my little sister.

I vaguely realized my family was now behind me. Jacob looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. Vanessa spoke then, "It wasn't his fault, he was drunk and I used that to my advantage."

If she thinks that helped his case she is sadly mistaken. My eyes narrowed even more; at least I wasn't seeing red yet. "You were getting drunk around her", I growled.

Vanessa spoke again, "I dared him to do it."

The thought of that suddenly made me laugh. "You've got Renee's sense of responsibility that's for sure", I choked out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vanessa asked.

"It means you have absolutely none", I replied.

"She's plenty responsible", Jacob defended.

"So says the", I opted out lycanthrope so we wouldn't have to get in a long conversation about that, "werewolf that imprinted on her", I said.

"What are you implying?" Vanessa asked.

"He's biased", I said simply.

Vanessa got defensive, "He is not bai…"

Jacob cut her off, "No Bella's right I am biased."

My whole family was staring at Vanessa. They had all seen my mother and Vanessa was an exact replica of her.

"Why are you here?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"When Nessie ascertained that you were supposedly dead she wanted to continue journeying. I couldn't just let her go without me. I'm imprinted to her after all."

**A.N.: **Hah, bet this chapter was a shocker. One thing I would like to thank the film Bloodrayne for the word Danphyr. Please review.


	22. Additions

**A.N.: **Thank you for adding me to your favorite and alerts and just reading in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 21 – Additions

We manage to fit Jasper in the Camaro which made enough room to fit Jacob and Vanessa in the BMW. We drove home about an hour after the scene in the dance club. I had placed all my questions about the place to the back of my mind. I was currently more concerned about the fact that I had a sister. A sister who was as much a virgin as me, and she wasn't even a quarter of my age. Jacob was right I might kill him. I had never thought about Jacob as the type that would take advantage of someone else, but perhaps I had been wrong. What was the worst fact was that it was my sister of all people.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked.

I didn't feel much like talking and so I decided to try. I pushed my shield away from my mind and hoped it worked. _I'm upset about the fact that Jacob slept with my sister. I don't care that she is physically already a teenager, it wasn't right. I'm still upset at myself for the jealous reaction I had today at the mall. I'm not sure what to do about the fact that I'm becoming friends with Aura. I'm afraid of Talwyn's plans whatever they are. I'm worried that Victoria is going to show any day. I have no clue what to do about the wedding._ I snapped my shield back into place and looked at Edward. He was staring incredulously at me.

He shook his head and then looked at me again. Apparently he was in shock or something like that. I shoved the shield back one more time, _what? _That might get him to start talking.

"How?" He asked.

I pushed my shield out another time; _all walls come down when the right amount of pressure is applied. That's all I'm doing and it's probably making my eyes black again. _I let it back into place and leaned against Edward. We'd been apart way too much today.

He put his arms around me and sighed, "Your _voice_ is beautiful."

Jasper suddenly spoke, "Get a room."

I hissed at him, "We would but we are currently in a car Jasper."

"Well we're about to get to your guy's house. I have a feeling you won't be able to have fun for quite a while though. If you guy need some help building a new section to the house you can call me or if you guys want me to get them enlisted in school I can do it." She then gave us her phone number and drove into our lot.

We all got out except for Blaine who stayed in the vehicle. "Can I talk to you a minute?" Aura asked.

"Sure", I looked toward my family "Why don't you go in ahead of me, and I'll be right in." They all left me with Aura but the look of consternation was back on Alice's face. I knew why; she was mad that I had found a new friend, especially since she didn't approve of Aura. "So Aura what do you want?"

"Listen Bella, you live with one of the best covens I've ever met and I don't want to ruin that. But you need to understand if I tell you to leave I mean it. There is going to be a time and not to far from now that the Volturi will come down on Talwyn. I will be taking Blaine away from here soon, and you need to be able to get as many of them as possible to leave with you or they will be in a war zone. I don't know when it's going to happen; I just know it is."

"What will you do?" I asked.

"After I make sure Blaine is safe I will return here and repay my debt to Talwyn. It will most likely cost me my life but at least then I will have my debt finally repaid."

"What if you changed Blaine now and trained him. He could fight with you guys, I know you don't want him to die but if he truly is your mate he will have no will to live if your dead anyway. Three fighters is bound to be better then two."

"I know and your right but I don't know if I have enough time to train him. Without it he will be nothing more then an easily dispatched newborn and I won't let him die like that."

"Change him and train him, if it looks like its too close make him leave."

"I know and I should, it's just that he's never actually asked me just like I told you this morning. I don't want to make the choice for him that wouldn't be fair to him."

"Why don't you ask him what he wants?"

"I probably will", she looked at Blaine "I'll talk to you later Bella." She hurried into the car.

"See you", I called to her as she drove away and then I hurried inside.

As I walked through the door I was hit with several conversations. "I am not leaving my sister now that I found her." Vanessa was yelling at Jake; they were sitting in the living room.

"But we can't just stay here." Jake said in return.

From the dining room I could hear Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"We can build right off the dining room to make there bedroom", Esme said.

"Yes but we'll be able to keep the stench away from us slightly if we build them a separate house", Rosalie said.

"Besides they'll probably prefer a house of there own", Emmett said.

"But what if they don't?" Esme asked.

"We should ask them what they want", Carlisle said.

Upstairs there was another more quiet conversation with Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"I don't like her at all", Alice said.

"You just don't like her because Bella is becoming her friend", Edward retorted.

"No, something doesn't feel right about her; she only wants to talk to Bella and no one else. I don't like her either", Jasper said.

It was time I interceded on all of these conversations. "Vanessa, Jacob of course you guys can live her. We want to know if you would rather us make a separate house for you two or just add a new room. Alice, Jasper, Edward stop bickering about the trustworthiness of Aura, now", I was so sick of their argument.

"Separate house", Jacob said at the same time Vanessa said, "new room." They then glared at each other.

I was exasperated, "Why don't we do both? We can make a separate house for you guys and a room here so that if you want to stay here you guys can." I suggested and everybody appeared at my suggestion. "What I'm sick and tired of all this arguing; I haven't felt this exhausted since before I was changed."

Edward came over to my side and put his arms around me.

"It is a decent plan", Rosalie admitted grudgingly.

"Let's get to work", Emmett yelled.

**A.N. **Hope you enjoyed it. Talwyn's going to show up again soon remember everything about her is double-edged. Please review. Please, please, please get me to fifteen reviews.


	23. History

**A.N.: **Yipee, Yahoo, Horay I'm up to fifteen, thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 22 – History

It was now Monday and we had finished up both the new house and the addition to ours. I was currently in third period with Edward, and my sister had joined this class. Vanessa and Edward were taking intricate notes, I didn't bother we had perfect recall so I didn't see a point.

Mr. Palmer was currently blabbing on about how light reflects. I was positively bored and it was giving my mind a lot of space to wonder. I replayed the conversation Aura and I had the night before and I was really worried. I hadn't seen Blaine or Dave in first period which scared me. I was waiting till lunch to panic though. I refused to jump the gun.

Lunch got there way too soon and Aura was sitting at our table. We all got our food and went to sit with her. "Where are Blaine and Dave?" I asked.

"Blain and Dave are playing hooky as they do every Monday." She said.

I was shocked, "They skip town every Monday."

"Yes, they do, but that's not important. You need to ditch like now. Talwyn is going to call you to her office any minute and I don't know what she wants with you but it can't be good." Aura said quickly.

Just then the intercom came on _"Bella Branson please report to the principal's office now."_

"Too late", Aura mouthed at me.

I swallowed and headed to the office. When I reached the office I knocked on the door. "Come in", Talwyn said.

I went in and looked at her, "What do you want Talwyn?"

She smiled, "I want your help Bella."

"Help with what?" I wasn't buying her act of innocence.

"How much of vampire history are you familiar with?"

She completely avoided my question I noted to myself. "Not very much but Carlisle my father does."

"Carlisle doesn't know as much as I do."

"What about our history?"

"You see a good six thousand years ago a vampire appeared called Drake. Human legend refers to him as Dracula. There isn't much knowledge of our kind before that time period. Drake lived until right around twenty-five hundred years ago when his own prodigal destroyed him. Aro was Drake's first creation and unfortunately his biggest mistake. You see Drake created Aro some forty-two hundred years ago and the Volturi were founded in Italy seven hundred years later. The Volturi originally consisted of six vampires Aro who had a mate named Athenodora, Caius who had a mate named Sulpicia, and Marcus with his mate Didyme who was also Aro's sister. They found humans who would make good vampires and changed them; these vampires were the Volturi's very own guard. Twenty-five hundred years ago Aro broke the treaty he had in place with the Romanians and attacked killing all but two vampires. Those two are Vladimir and Stefan. During that same time Didyme was killed, the Romanians were blamed for her death, but really it was Aro. He killed his own sister." She paused and looked at me for a moment, "Now, my human lineage can be traced all the way back to when Drake was a human. You see I am a relative of Drake and I want justice. Right the wrongs that have occurred because of the Volturi. I know Aura has probably told you that my ideas are wrong. She has probably told you that these plans cannot be put into action. I'll bet she's even told you that when they do come she will tell you so you can leave. I just want justice; it really isn't too much to ask for. I tell you that if the Volturi knew how powerful your coven was they would destroy you guys; especially now that you have a lycanthrope and a Danphyr on your side. They would force those of you that have gifts they seek to join and the rest they would kill. Now, if perchance you were to join forces with me we could defeat them. We could protect your family Bella, we could save the lycanthropes that come from Washington, and all you have to do is agree."

Suddenly I was seeing another side of the web and I wanted to help her. I could protect my family I was certainly powerful enough. I was hesitant though as I remembered what Aura said. A war wasn't a good thing I was certain of that.

"Listen to me Bella, when they do come, they'll bring witnesses and lots of them. I know that the Danphyr is related to you. The reason it happened was because of Victoria. Victoria might be one of those witnesses. If you stay you might finally be able to defeat her. Your own personal justice delivered."

She was making me want to say yes more and more by the minute. I knew I shouldn't say yes; I should do exactly as Aura asked of me and leave when the time came. That was the safe thing, the smart thing.

"You don't have to say yes now Bella, just think it over. This isn't just for personal gain I promise. You'd be doing the world a great favor if you helped me defeat them." She looked at her clock, "It will be eighth period in seven minutes so you better hurry along, and we'll continue this conversation another day."

I left the office and went to eighth. I was immediately greeted by Mrs. Bowden, "Good afternoon, Bella."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bowden", I returned politely.

I sat at Aura's and my desk and waited. About a minute later Aura arrived to class with a note in her hand. She gave it to Mrs. Bowden who quickly read it over. "Oh dear", Mrs. Bowden cried. "Bella, apparently your mother has been in a terrible car wreck and you're allowed to leave. Aura will drive you to the hospital." I looked at Aura who winked at me. I got up and went to the door without a word.

We went to the parking lot before Aura started. "What did she say to you?"

"She told me about Drake."

"Oh great, and of course you probably bought it. Listen to me Bella, whatever she told you about it being justice is bullshit. The only thing she wants is power. I know she spins a great web, but it is a web of lies and nothing more."

"Even if all she wants is power, she does make several good points."

"Her points are moot. Listen to me anyone who stays and fights will die. I don't care how powerful you are the Volturi cannot be defeated."

"What if I could defeat them; besides I have my own personal gain involved."

"You can't defeat them and even if you could it's too dangerous. Forget about Victoria there will always be another chance at her. If you are destroyed there isn't anything that can be done about that. Leaving will be the only way to protect your family."

My heart knew she was right but my mind said otherwise.

**A.N.:** So can you guess which way she'll choose? Aura idea is the smart way, but when did Bella ever do what was smart? Talwyn has planted the seed of lies will it root? Please, please, please review.


	24. Riposte

**A.N.: **Thank you for reviewing, adding me to your favorites, adding me to your alerts, and just reading/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 23 – Riposte

Edward and I had spent the whole night together and it was amazing, but the next day came too quickly. I arrived at school and Aura was waiting for me. "Just go home, pretend you're sick she expects an answer today." Aura told me.

She assumed I was still leaning her way and that I wasn't going to go for it. All the rest of my family was watching Aura and me. "But Aura what if I want to tell her yes", I told her. Even though I knew fighting wasn't a smart thing; unfortunately vengeance had won.

"You can't. Are you insane? Think of your family, if you stand beside Talwyn the Volturi will kill all of them." Aura said.

"I am thinking of my family, of the mother I lost, and of the step-father I had to kill. Vengeance is a common thing in vampires." I retorted.

"So you're going to risk your family's lives for vengeance." Aura said.

"No I am acting as a single entity and I will help to destroy the Volturi." I said.

"You think your shield is really going to do that much good when faced against seventy vampires."

"My shield hasn't broke yet, and yes I do believe I have a chance at defeating them."

"Well for your sake I hope your right. You owe Talwyn nothing; unlike me, I owe her my life. I will be repaying my debt. You will be putting her in debt to you and even if you do survive you will never get repaid."

"I am taking care of a problem that has been bothering me for five years."

I saw out of the corner my eye Edward was about to talk. I hadn't told any of them this as I was trying to protect them. Just then Talwyn walked up. "I am so glad I found you Bella, I was wanting to continue yesterday's conversation." Talwyn exclaimed.

"Gladly", I smiled up at her.

We walked to her office and she pulled me in. "So have you decided?"

She didn't waste any time, "I will help you under one condition."

"What condition?"

"My family is left out of this. I don't want them involved at all."

She smiled, "Of course, I understand and you have a deal."

"Now Talwyn if you don't mind I have classes to attend."

"Of course, but be prepared it won't be long."

I left and headed to first period but I was yanked into the janitor's closet before I was halfway there. I looked up to see Edward, who was glaring at me.

"Explain now", he said.

I lifted my shield so he could hear what had happened. I played over the first two conversations with Aura, the first confrontation with Talwyn, what Aura told me yesterday and today, and finally the conversation with Talwyn that I just had. I let my shield snap back.

"Are you crazy Bella? You are not getting involved in a war. Even on the off chance you were I would never allow you to fight alone", he exclaimed.

I had already thought of this "I said I wouldn't allow my family to be involved. You're my mate and I will not let you be hurt. I am not as vulnerable and fragile as I once was. I can take care of myself, and how would you stop me if I was determined."

"I don't know how but I would."

I sighed, "You do realize what would happen if I forced my physical shield out. I could shove you away from me if I wanted."

"If you fight so do I."

I sighed again, "Edward I'm already going to be protecting four others. Each person I defend is going to make it harder for me."

"Four?"

"Yes, there's Talwyn, Aura, Blaine, and Dave. I don't need any additions to that strain."

"Bella, I can't just let you go and fight. I'm your mate and I need to protect you."

I groaned, and suddenly Aura came in the door. She looked at us, "If you're going to fight all of them might as well to. It will give us a better chance, though not by much."

"No, I don't want my family involved." I argued.

"I think they have to be. Your coven is to tightly bound. It's either all or none." Aura said, looked at the door and then back at us. "Now I'll be letting you two talk alone, and though I don't agree with your decision I am glad you will be helping." She darted out the door.

"Bella, she's right it's all or none. There's no way around that with our family."

I groaned and shook my head. I pushed my shield out again; _you guys were all worried about Aura being a bad influence. I think it's Talwyn that you should have been worried about. Even though I know involving myself in the war is wrong; I can't help it. It's like Talwyn's got a hold on me somehow. _I let the shield back.

"I think your right. We all have been figuring Aura was a threat because of her scars. When really the dangerous one is Talwyn; she's able to play a good game. You were the only one who saw Aura wasn't a threat. What I don't understand is that it's obvious that you realize Talwyn is lying, yet you don't seem to be able to stop."

"Aura said something to me about how Talwyn spins a web of lies. I'm not sure but I think maybe Talwyn has some sort of ability that entices people into doing what she wants."

"You might be right about that." He looked at his watch, "We need to get to second."

**A.N.:** I guess the seed rooted and deep at that. Recollection time; there was a spot in the dance club that Aura warned Jasper not to go to. What could have possibly been in that corner? Make your guesses and please review.

**A.N. 2: **Alice's fifth chapter has been added please read and review as well.


	25. Power

**A.N.: **Thank you for all the favorites and alerts, as well as just reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 24 – Power

School came to a close way to fast. I didn't want to tell them about my stupidity. Yet we were already home and since Carlisle hadn't worked today I didn't have that as an excuse. I was considering mutiny as we walked into the house. I was considering it so much that I felt Alice take my hand.

"Oh no you don't", she told me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to run and get away with it, but it was entertaining.

"What the hell was going on this morning?" Jasper asked.

"You know how you guys were worried about Aura", they nodded. "Well you were worrying about the wrong one. Talwyn is dangerous and manipulative. She has been planning war on the Volturi for several years now. She will soon evoke there rage and has asked me to help her in destroying them. Aura was begging me to leave when the war starts. Something Talwyn told me though made me consider. You see Victoria might be there and I want my vengeance. I told Talwyn I would but…"

I was cut off by Rosalie who snapped, "Why would you sentence our whole family to death." Her eyes snapped to Emmett.

"For vengeance?" Jasper asked. He was confused which was strange considering he should be able to tell if that was the underlying reason, since he sensed emotions.

I lifted my shield from my mind. _Edward I can't tell them that it's because she has some sort of ability that forces people to her will. If I'm the one to tell them that it will just sound like an excuse. _I let my shield go back into place.

Edward looked at me for a minute then spoke. "I believe Talwyn has some sort of ability to pull being's in so that they do her will. I have already talked with Bella and she knew she shouldn't have agreed but it seems as if she couldn't help but agree."

Carlisle tilted his head to the side "Hmm, you might be right."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I remember that when I visited and she was human she seemed to be able get her way with several members of the guard. It's quite possible that she does have some sort of ability to force her way." Carlisle told us.

"That would explain her emotions", Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't sense vengeance, or rage, or even hatred. The only emotion I sensed while you were telling us what had happened was need." Jasper explained.

"A part of my mind was screaming at me to run, but with the answer she desired it was impossible to refuse." I told them.

"Back up", Jacob said.

We all looked at him. I had forgotten he was here.

"Who are the Volturi?" He asked.

"The Volturi are an ancient coven of vampires that are pretty much royalty", Carlisle told him.

"And what is this stuff about abilities?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob you remember my shield don't you?" I asked to which he nodded. "Well, we have reason to believe that she has some sort of ability as well."

"I thought vampires with powers were supposed to be rare", he told me.

I didn't know how to answer him luckily Carlisle stepped in. "My belief is that when we are changed into a vampire our most prominent feature or sometime features are magnified."

Vanessa had her head tilted to the side listening. "I have a power", she said.

"You do?" several of us asked at the same time.

She blushed scarlet and spoke "Well it isn't all cool like a shield, changing a person's will, or even sensing emotions but it comes in handy."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm able to shift things." She said.

"Shift?" Emmett asked.

"Watch the lamp", we all turned to look at the lamp and it suddenly slid left about a foot. "I can make things move with my mind but it's exhausting. The heavier the item the more difficult it is for me. I can't really move a living thing it's too difficult. I tried to move Jacob once and I fainted. I've also tried to do it to smaller animals and the result is similar. I start throwing up, or coughing, or I faint."

We were all staring at her and she coughed. "What did I grow a second head or something?" She asked only halfway teasing.

"No", it was Edward who answered "You think your power is worse then ours. It makes ours look like parlor tricks. Yours can actually be seen, it's shows up in the physical realm. All of our gifts only occur in the mental realm. You can't see what we do; however yours can be seen."

"See Nessie I told you it was cool." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but your biased and they aren't", she frowned then added "as much."

I hated that nickname. It was so ugly and Vanessa was pretty; I'd have to figure out a better nickname for my sister.

"So how many of you have powers?" Jacob asked.

"As you already know I have my shield." I told him.

"I am able to read minds, but only the thoughts that are currently flowing through a person's head. I was also gifted as being slightly faster then a normal vampire." Edward said.

Alice spoke, "I am able to see the future though it is very subjective, and before Jasper tells you, I will for him. Jasper has the ability to influence as well as sense the emotions in a room. He also was gifted as being slightly faster and stronger then most vampires."

Jasper sent Alice a glare and she stuck her tongue out which made him laugh.

"None of the rest of us really have abilities but I am quite a bit stronger then most vampires. Rosalie is a bit more stubborn then most vampires and most vampires are quite stubborn. Esme is extraordinarily loving and of course Carlisle is compassionate." Emmett said. I don't think I'd ever heard Emmett talk so seriously for so long; it was unsettling.

"And this Talwyn can manipulate a person's will?" Jacob asked

"Seems that way", I said morosely.

"Can Aura do anything?" He questioned.

"Yes she can sense how strong of an ability a being has and she can turn invisible." I told him.

Carlisle spoke then, "A rarity amongst us. Most vampires have only one ability though once in a while a vampire has two. When I had visited the Volturi Aro told me that a long time ago it was more common but now it is rare."

"So we are going to fight against the Volturi?" Jacob asked.

"Yes", I said. I had to there was no way around it.

**A.N.: **Bet you were expecting a dance club scene, sorry. I needed this chapter first but the dance club is coming up. _**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	26. Dance

**A.N.: **Thank you, thank you, thank you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 25 – Dance

It had been a little over a week since I had agreed to Talwyn's manipulation. We had what I assumed confirmed by Aura a few days ago. Talwyn does have an ability of manipulation. Now we were going to The Essence to have fun and dance. Aura had insisted on us going. She had told us that there was someone real famous playing there tonight. They had gotten Lady Gaga to play.

It was fun watching Rosalie's consternation as we always stayed about a mile in front of her. What wasn't fun was getting beat by Aura. She had Blaine and Dave with her so I was driving my new Mustang. Vanessa and Jacob along with Edward were in my Mustang. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were in the BMW. We were about a mile behind the Camaro, and the BMW was about a mile behind us.

We whipped in to town within seconds of each other. A few minutes later we were in the dance club.

"How do you expect me to handle myself?" Dave asked looking around.

"Dave, Blaine neither of you will do anything. Trust me, just dance with me like you guys always do and you'll soon forget there's even a single human in this joint." Aura said, she sounded so certain of this fact and I wondered why.

"I don't know how it smells too good", Blaine said.

"Trust me", was all Aura said in response.

Just then the bar tender showed up, "I see you finally changed your boy toy into a mate."

His word made Aura growl, "He was never a boy toy."

"That's not what the cut marks on his arm suggested", the bar tender replied.

Aura had been drinking Blaine's blood. No wonder she seemed so certain she could change him. If she had the restraint required to drink from him then stop before killing him she certainly could change him. It sounded like she had done it several times to.

Aura narrowed her eyes at him, "He asked me to", she snapped.

The bar tender just gave her a serene smile and turned to Dave. "Why I see you got her to change you as well. But where is that little bitch of sister, Erika?"

I winced at Erika's name. Dave on the other hand was un-phased, "Erika is somewhere either in a grave or in ashes. I don't know and I don't care. And yes Aura did change me."

The bar tender looked at Aura again, "Why on earth do you need two mates?"

Aura laughed, "I only have one mate, and Dave's a boy toy. I guess you could say I'm returning to the way I lived when I was in war zone. I always considered Lance my mate but I messed around with many other men."

The bar tender gave her a knowing look, "Talwyn's almost ready isn't she?"

Aura smiled, "Yes she is, and I figured since I was going to hell I might as well as have fun along the way."

He looked around the bar really quick. "Do you want your usual?"

"Not today, I have to keep two newborns busy pleasing me so I can't possibly be drinking." Aura responded.

At that the bar tender headed to the other end where there were other costumers.

"You guys go have fun, just don't go near that one corner. I'm taking these two over to an empty alcove to keep them from being tempted." Aura told us.

Alice forced Jasper out into the middle of the dance floor and I was dragged over there by Edward. Emmett and Rosalie headed toward the stage. Alice attracted Jasper's attention instantly. Alice was doing what I would equivocate as pole dancing, or strip dancing. I wasn't as comfortable. I had never been a dancer and it didn't just all the sudden come to me.

I noticed Vanessa and Jacob who had also come out in the middle. Vanessa to was dancing like a pole dancer. She seemed very comfortable and used to it. That reminded me that she wasn't a virgin which wasn't a very good thing for me to think about, as I still wasn't certain as to if I was going to rip Jacob's head off or not.

I looked at Edward for a minute and wasn't sure how to dance. I was pretty certain I couldn't make my booty move like any of my sisters could. I couldn't see Emmett or Rosalie but I was certain that she was dancing just as good as Vanessa and Alice.

I pulled my shield away and let Edward hear. _EDWARD, I CAN'T DANCE. I DON'T KNOW HOW,_ I screamed at him. I snapped the shield back into place. I was certain that if Jasper wasn't focused on Alice I'd be giving him a panic attack as it was the only emotion currently in my body.

Edward smiled gently and caressed his hand against my cheek. "It's alright love", he murmured. He then placed his hand on my hips and started moving with me. I was just getting comfortable with this more relaxed dance when the song ended.

Lady Gaga spoke from on stage, "I've been requested to play one of my older songs and so I shall. It seems most of you enjoy this kind of dance anyway. So for all of you here is 'Love Game'."

The song started and Edward moved behind me. He had his hands on my hips helping me to move along with him. I rested my head against his shoulder and my hands went up around his neck of there own accord. I was completely relaxed now and I could understand what Aura meant about forgetting others were there. If I was more comfortable with dancing I would have started dancing like Alice. I was going to have to practice at home.

The song was about halfway through when reality hit me hard. A smell like no other hit me. My whole attention shifted to find the intoxicating smell. The rest of my family was also searching; even Jacob was looking for it. It was the sweetest smell ever, it smelled like lavender and roses, and it was making my throat blaze. I saw them at the same time the rest of my family did.

**A.N.: **Ha-ha, I'm making you wait another chapter. I bet you guys are mad. You know they smell good but what are they? Why did they come out of the corner anyways? Please review.


	27. The Essence

**A.N.: **Once again I thank everyone of you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 26 – The Essence

There were twelve of them. Seven were obviously females and had long white billowing dresses. Three of the females were blond, two had black hair, one had red hair, and the last had mahogany brown hair. The other five were men and it wasn't nearly as obvious. The men wore white breech like pants and white tunics that were sashayed at the waist and ended just above the knees. Two of them had blond hair, two of them had black hair, and the other one had light brown hair. All twelve of them had opaque gray eyes. More importantly all twelve of them had very angular features, which were both slanted and pointed. The smell was the strongest part of them though. It was sweet and intoxicating. I was also feeling a need like no other to quench the thirst that was burning through my throat.

Just then Aura appeared near us. "Do you really think it's a smart idea to just waltz out near a bunch of vampires who have never smelled your kind before?"

"Well Aura we wanted to introduce ourselves." The one with mahogany brown hair said.

"Well get the intros over with and stop tempting fate", Aura said. She had moved toward Jasper who was having obvious difficulty.

I now had my arms at my side and was standing stock still. Emmett and Rosalie were behind us. I heard Jacob and Vanessa come up beside me and Jacob placed a burning hand on my arm. I knew instantly that he wasn't trying to thaw me; he was just preparing to stop me.

The female with the mahogany brown hair came up to me which made Aura growl. "Why on earth are you going to the youngest vampire amongst us?"

She didn't answer Aura's question, instead she spoke directly to me. Why on earth was I being singled out again? "My name is Artemis", she pointed to the first blond whose hair was actually closer to white, "That is Agatha." She pointed to the next blond which was tinted silver "She is Hestia." She pointed toward the last blond; her hair was more of a dirty blond "She is Selene." She pointed to the first female with black hair "That is Dione." She pointed to the other black haired female who was slightly shorter then all of the rest "She is Glacia." Then she pointed to the red head "And that is Flannery."

All of the females had done gracious curtsies as I was told there names. She then pointed to the first blond male who had a silver tint in it "This is Aether." She pointed at the other blond who had a strawberry tint "This is Giovanni." She then pointed to the first male with black hair who was the tallest being in the group "This is Dominic." She pointed to the other black haired male "He is Metis." She then pointed to the final male who had light brown hair "And that is Hephaestus."

I didn't want to breathe in, yet I knew I had to. For some unknown reason I had suddenly become the speaker for the family. I took a breath and with it a fist full of flames that was about my undoing. "Hello Artemis, it is nice to meet you I'm Bella."

"Oh, I already know who you are." She said laughing.

"How?" I had to know.

"You haven't told her anything have you?" She asked looking at Aura.

"No", Aura snarled back.

"As you have probably figured we are elves. To be exact we are the last of our tribe. A little over a thousand years ago Aro destroyed our tribe but we escaped. Talwyn found us about five years ago and told us her plan. We deserve justice for the destruction Aro caused and we are going to fight." Artemis said.

Suddenly the outlook of the war didn't look so gloomy. I truly felt like we had a chance of succeeding. "Why didn't you mention it?" I asked turning to Aura.

"You know how I feel about this war. I don't know if Talwyn has a death wish or what because I feel this war is insane. There isn't a single way that we can defeat the Volturi even with all our fighters." Aura said.

"How come you seem so certain?" I asked.

"Even if by some miracle we do defeat the Volturi which one of us will kill Talwyn? Who will now control this world?" Aura questioned.

"Why does Talwyn need defeated?" I asked.

"You think the Volturi are tyrannical; wait till Talwyn gains power. I have worked to long to allow such a horrific thing to occur." Aura said.

"Why does there need to be rulers?" I asked.

"To keep the territorial disputes from going insane. I lived in that territory before and it's not fun. I can't imagine what kind of destruction vampires would let loose if there wasn't someone keeping them in check", Aura replied.

"She is right the vampires need a ruler, before the Volturi you guys had the Romanians and before that there was a group in Arabia. There has always been a ruler, it keeps you guys safe." Artemis said.

"Why did the Volturi attack you guys?" I asked Artemis.

"We aren't really certain. We had lived peaceably in Greece for several millennia. It is our belief that Aro felt we got to strong and there were too many of us." Artemis said.

"Are there any other elves?" I asked.

"There are a few tribes still around and even a few immersed among humans, but generally speaking one tribe doesn't associate with another."

Our conversation ended shortly after and we headed home.

**A.N.: **Well now you know what they are. Remember the letter she sent to Charlie perhaps it's time that comes back to bite her in the butt. And jealousy is quite a bitch. Wonder what that means? _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	28. Arrivals

**A.N.: **Thank you, for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 27 – Arrivals

It had been over a month since I had agreed to Talwyn. We had talked to the elves several more times. I had finally gotten around to asking Aura to be my bridesmaid, to which she had graciously agreed to with a comment of if she's alive then. Jacob and Vanessa had settled into the house though I still wasn't certain how I felt about him sleeping with her. I didn't care what she looked like, she was less then four years old, in my opinion that definitely made Jacob perp material.

It was Saturday morning and we were all down in the living room with the exception of Jasper who had gone hunting. Vanessa was sitting in Jacob's lap where she seemed to be most comfortable. I was sitting beside Edward who had his arms wrapped around me. I no longer felt like I was missing part of myself. Rosalie and Emmett were involved in a way to complex version of chess on the floor next to the couch. Carlisle and Esme were involved in a private conversation just outside of their bedroom. And Alice was sitting on the stairs impatiently waiting for Jasper's return.

Jacob suddenly spoke "Seth is coming to visit me today."

It had been a while since I had seen the little punk. He was so happy all the time and he didn't seem to hate vampires as much. It would be nice to see him. "That sounds nice."

"Well it isn't just Seth. Leah is coming too and so is Sue." Jacob said.

I hissed I didn't like Sue or Leah unlike Seth they were bitches in the fifth degree. I groaned aloud.

"And Billy, and err… Charlie." Jacob finished.

"What?" Charlie couldn't know I was living here. It couldn't happen, it was too dangerous.

"Well you sent him that letter, and Seth found out from me that I was living with you and I guess it kind of slipped out. He told Charlie that he knew where you were. So Sue forced the info out of Seth, and they're supposed to be here later today." Jacob said.

I hadn't told my family about the letter I had wrote in a moment of stupidity. I didn't care about their reactions though. I had better things to waist my attention on. "Why was Seth talking to Charlie anyways?"

"I forgot it was after you left. Charlie err… married Sue." Jacob said looking away from me.

What did he just say? It wasn't possible. Charlie never got over mom; there wasn't a single way that he moved on. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"That Charlie married Sue." Jacob said a little less uncomfortable.

A rage took over my mind that felt extraordinarily similar to jealousy and I knew that no matter how much I'd love to see my dad I couldn't stay here right now. "I'll be back later say what you need to him. Tell him the truth about me, give him lies, I don't care. I have to go hunting." I didn't bother to wait for his reply. I didn't want to find out that Charlie already knew. I took off.

I ended up somewhere in the middle of the forest and frankly didn't care where I was. I was trying unsuccessfully to calm my anger. It wasn't jealousy, not in reality. It wasn't envy either; I couldn't really place the emotion. How could Charlie have married her? Did he know what I was? What Seth was? Did he now believe in mythology? Did he know the Cullen's were vampires? I was scared to death that he did. In spite of all the other emotions that were causing me turmoil I couldn't get rid of the rage. I knew jealousy was bitch but this was beyond that.

Just then I heard someone coming up. I took a defensive crouch and turned to spring. It was Jasper of course. Who else would it be? If I wasn't so consumed with anger I would have realized that.

"Bella let me help", he said. He moved toward me and I allowed him to calm me.

"I don't know what just happened."

Jasper smiled, "I believe you were angry that your dad remarried. Alice called me and told me that she just saw you killing a bunch of people. Sometimes rage gets the best of us."

"I don't understand though, I mean yeah it ticks me off, but I shouldn't have gotten that angry."

"Edward always classified you as a caretaker and I what I just felt in your emotions was protection and need even more then the anger. I believe you just snapped because I would guess that you don't want Charlie here right now. You're mad at the Werewolves and to top it off you found out he married a woman you disapprove of."

"Aghh", I said in total frustration. I was beginning to lose the calm again.

"Just stay calm Bella. I know it's annoying and all but all actions have equal and opposite reactions. That doesn't just apply to physics. Your father will arrive in about fifteen minutes so why don't we return home so you can see him. You'll prefer being able to see him, if we do lose against the Volturi this will give him the closure he never had before."

"That was what the letter was supposed to be for."

"Well it obviously wasn't enough."

"Okay let's go." I said.

We ran back home. As soon as we arrived Alice threw open the door and came over to Jasper who pulled her into a tight hug. We eventually got inside the house and returned to my seat with Edward.

A few minutes later a car pulled up the drive.

**A.N.: **Cliffy I know I'm evil. Does Charlie already know what she is or is Bella going to have to have a very awkward conversation with her dad? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

**A.N. 2: **My other story Alice has a new chapter, please read and review as well.


	29. Conversation

**A.N.: **Thank you for all the favs and alerts as well as just reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 28 – Conversation

About a minute later one of the five people who were outside knocked on our front door. Carlisle went over and opened it with a happy smile plastered on his face. I couldn't be certain of course but I believed the smile was fake. I on the other hand was using all my strength not to grimace or frown. Seth was the one who knocked on the door and greeted Carlisle with an unrepressed enthusiasm.

"Hello Carlisle", Seth practically shouted.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Carlisle asked.

Carlisle stepped out of the way and Seth came in followed Billy who was being rolled in by Leah. Then came Sue, who to my utter shock was pregnant. She was easily in her third trimester and quite round. Then last of all came Charlie. An older balder version of the Charlie I remembered. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Vanessa shortly as he studied her. She was practically an exact replica of mom so I knew what he saw. His gaze continued until he found Edward and me. The first thing he did was glare at Edward and then he looked at me. I watched the emotions play over his face shock, recognition, joy, anger, sadness, and last of all fear. At that point I was almost certain he knew what we were.

Seth looked at me, "Man I'm glad to see that you're still alive Bella." He looked at me and spoke in a quiet whisper so that Charlie couldn't hear. "You look thirsty."

I just shrugged. I really wasn't thirsty it was just that my ability took a lot out of me.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, dad I'm Bella." I said. Charlie wasn't a slow man but I was certain this was testing even him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I need to talk to you now, young lady, alone."

He was using his anger to override his fear. I smiled at him flashing my teeth. I had good control but still he might want to reconsider being alone with me. "If that's what you want."

His face had reassumed the look of fear, but then he swallowed it with his rage. "It is", he growled. I didn't care that I was a vampire; my dad could still be downright scary when he lost his temper. The only thing that made me think he didn't already know was the fact that Seth had whispered the question to me.

"Very well", I said and got up. I walked to the door and waited for him. He came over to me and I led him outside. We walked a ways away from the house.

"Start talking", he said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

He took in a breath, "What the hell are you? Why isn't it safe for me to see my own daughter? Who the hell was it that was with Jacob? Why are you living with the Cullen's? Why do you look so different and yet way too much the same?"

"Hold up, how much has Seth, Leah, and Sue told you?"

"I know that Seth, Leah, and Jake are werewolves. I'm not certain what you guys are, but I have this feeling that you guys have something to do with why they call themselves protectors."

"They actually aren't werewolves."

"Yes, they are I've seen what they look like in there wolf form."

"Actually werewolves only transform during a full moon. The pack in La Push are lycanthropes as they can transform any time."

"Huh, I think I'll take your word for it, But that doesn't tell me what you are."

"Well how many of their legends are you familiar with."

"I've heard about the spirit men who then were transformed into dogs. I've also heard the stories of their imprinting. There are a few ones that talk about war with another species. Then I remember back when the Cullen's had first moved to Forks, There was story that the kids from La Push told. Something about the cold ones have returned."

"That's what we are, cold ones as they refer to us."

He shuddered, "And what is a cold one exactly?"

I was hesitant to tell him. I remembered back to when I realized what Edward was and it had still freaked me out. "I don't know if you really want to know, dad."

He glared at me, "I can handle whatever the hell secret it is. I've already been submitted to finding the secrets of werewolves or lycanthropes I guess. It can't be worse then that."

"We'll see", I muttered. Then I spoke more clearly, "I'm a vampire."

He took a step back from me, and shook his head. I could hear his heart rate increase and smelled the fear in his blood. Fear is an intoxicating smell that makes the human smell even better. He looked at me and it wasn't fear showing in his eyes it was terror. I needed to change my focus or I was going to actually end up killing my own father.

I began pacing, "Yes, you're right to fear me. I'm dangerous just as I wrote in my letter. Even now as we talk though part of me is still most definitely human, the rest of me is a monster. I can hear every pulse of you heart, smell your blood as it changed from anxiety to fear to what is now downright terror. Though I can fight it part of me is most definitely a monster. Part of me loves you as I always have, but the savage monster plans your death even as we speak. We are different then others of our kind though. Unlike most we survive off of the blood of animals and not humans, but it's difficult. We slip up from time to time. Part of this lifestyle is imperfection, well if you're Carlisle it is perfection. But most of us slip up from time to time. Though it pains me to say, I am a threat to you and you most definitely are correct to fear me." I laughed bitterly.

Charlie had somewhat calmed down during my rant. "I don't believe that you'd ever physically hurt me."

I let out a dark laugh, "Then you are one of the dumbest men I know. Even when I was human and chose to spend time with the Cullen's I realized every second I was risking my life. I don't believe Edward knew how well I realized it and that was why he left. He thought I didn't understand the danger I was in. Well I did, he was the one who hadn't realized how much I loved him. I loved him so much that I would have gladly allowed him to drink me if he had decided to kill me. I was so in love that I was more then willing to risk death everyday and you're a fool to believe that I'm not physically dangerous to you."

"Was Edward the one to do this to you?"

I snorted; I was in a dark mood now. "Of course not, the Cullen's are bound by a treaty with La Push that states they are never allowed to change a human. And even if the treaty wasn't there Edward never had the courage to make me his. I was turned by a nomad who was passing through Forks. Depending on your opinion the pack got there thirty seconds too late or two minutes to early. I always preferred the to early idea. Well, that is until about a month and a half ago. When the Cullen's found me, I've been a lot happier ever since. I was bound to change, one way or the other it was bound to happen, but it never would have been Edward. I would have bet on Alice, hell even Rosalie before Edward. He never would have taken my mortality so we could be together."

"Hmmm."

"Let's go back in before I actually lose my head." I studied him for a moment, he really didn't seem afraid of me. I knew how to change that. I grabbed him and pulled him onto my back. I ran to the house and through the door before he had time to restart breathing. Everyone was staring incredulously at me. "What I needed him to figure out that I'm actually dangerous." I placed Charlie on the sofa next to where Sue was sitting, and then returned to sitting next to Edward.

**A.N.: **Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Got to see another side of Bella didn't you. Wonder what Edward will say about Charlie and Bella's chat when he leaves? And I wonder when will the war start? Who's going to die? And has Aura been a hundred percent truthful? What could that possibly mean? Please Review.


	30. Visit

**A.N.: **he he he, I added a second chapter in the same day. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks a million.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 29 – Visit

I continued my dark conversation from outside. "You see Charlie I'm quite a bit stronger and faster then before. Hell I make a motorcycle look downright safe. Fear might just keep you alive." My mood was getting darker by the minute and I frankly couldn't care.

"I don't know about motorcycles being safe, and I don't think what you were trying to do worked." Charlie said.

"Oh, and what was I trying?" I asked.

"To make me afraid, and just to inform you it didn't work." Charlie responded.

Damn smart ass father. I let out a snarl and returned to pacing, "Why on earth do you have to be so damn stubborn Charlie. Get it through your head, we're not safe to be around and I'm dangerous."

"If that's so why do they live with you guys?" Charlie gestured to Jake and Vanessa.

"Easy, he stinks and she isn't human." I said decisively.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Lycanthropes–and werewolves for that matter–stink." I said.

"No not about Jake, what was that about her?" Charlie asked stunned.

"She isn't human." I said again.

"Then what is she?" Sue asked.

"A Danphyr", I said.

"A what?" Charlie asked.

Vanessa spoke, "A Danphyr is a half blood. My mother was human and my father was a vampire."

Billy spoke then, "So you're the lucky female who caught my man's eye."

I repressed a growl he was the lucky one not the other way around.

"That's right; I guess he was just looking for a good looking female." Vanessa said winking at me and I chuckled. "I heard he had a good time with my sister and I made a good second when she took her leave."

Jacob didn't tell her the extent of our relationship, did he? I could hardly believe he had, but if she had asked he probably couldn't have refused. Edward had turned into a statue behind me and I wondered what Jacob or Vanessa had thought.

"Now Vanessa first of all I jumped ship not took leave. Secondly would have no idea what you're talking about. Jacob and I had an antagonistic relationship. So as far as making a good second that is bullshit I wasn't a first." Which was true.

I had only made out with him once about three days before I jumped ship. It wasn't exactly a great memory either. It had been the first time I had made out and I had found it difficult. It didn't help that both of us had an instinct that the other was dangerous.

Vanessa glared at me, "You know what I mean."

I chuckled again. "Charlie, I believe you wanted to know why it isn't a smart idea to see me."

"That's right", he said.

"I already told you the first reason, but secondly there is another vampire who is after me. She has vengeance on her mind and you would be the weakest link to get to me. And third there are four vampires that live in this town and they hunt like normal." I said.

"Wait there are vampires that live in this town and they hunt normally. How can they just live here?" Seth asked.

I smiled; I was good friends with three of them and had learned their secrets. "They wear crystal contacts that have a green iris so that when they put them on it makes their eyes look yellow."

"Crystal?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, you see normal contacts disintegrate from the venom that is in our eyes, so they use a contact made out of crystal." I answered.

"V… ve… venom?" Charlie stuttered.

I let out a wide smile; maybe he'd finally get the picture and fear me. "Yes, venom completely superfluous though. If we're that close to our pray they don't survive."

Leah let out a growl and she was just barely controlling her shaking. "Stop trying to scare my dad."

How dare she? He wasn't her dad. I was suddenly seeing red. I let out an angry hiss and mostly automatic I slid into a crouch. "He isn't your dad, and I'm trying to make a point that even if the rest of my family can control themselves I'm in a different boat. I'm most certainly not perfect. The only reason I sent Charlie that letter was because I was feeling guilty for letting my temper get the better part of me."

Leah let out a laugh, "I always knew you'd never stick to that diet of your own free will."

I forced myself to get my fury under control. I restarted pacing, if I wasn't careful I'd actually kill Leah. "Actually Leah I've done pretty dag nab well so far. I've only slipped up twice and the first time wasn't my fault. The second time was my fault but the girl completely asked for it." I remembered what Aura and Dave had said that day and I laughed, "And it seems like I did several people a favor."

"How could it not have been you fault?" Billy asked.

"I hadn't been feeding for months. I was in northern Russia when I was attacked. It was a werewolf–a real one–I reacted instinctually because I was thirsty. If I hadn't been so thirsty I wouldn't have killed it." I stated.

"And why was the girl asking for it?" Seth asked.

I didn't really want to explain this one, luckily for me Jasper intervened, "In vampires our emotions are strong. She has felt insecure with Edward ever since we found him, nor can I blame her. The human started hitting on Edward and she got jealous about it. When the girl made several suggestive comments about sex she lost her temper. When we lose our temper it's extraordinarily hard to control ourselves. She stayed under control for much longer then I could have. We warned the human to leave and the girl didn't listen. Bella ended up losing control plain and simple, and Leah I will make a suggestion that you shouldn't try and tick her off. Especially considering that if she does attack we can't stop her."

"Can't or don't want to?" Charlie asked.

"Can't", I said stepping in, "I put up a physical shield that they can't penetrate."

We continued conversing for several more hours, and they finally left.

**A.N.: **How did I do? And, hmmm, wonder how soon till the war? Please review. Come on just one tiny review can't hurt, please I'm begging.


	31. Not So Free

**A.N.: **To all of you that have reviewed I thank you. I know my grammer isn't one hundred percent, but I try to make my spelling the best I can. For some odd reason I catch others mistakes more then my own. Thanks for reading and adding me to your favorites as well as alerts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 30 – Not So Free

The next Monday started with a bang. We all went to our normal classes first period, and something seemed off. There was something in the air that most definitely felt wrong. It was about half way through the class when Talwyn came over the loud speaker.

'_I would like to announce that today is the first…' _There was a loud ruckus over the intercom.

'_Hello everyone this is your senior rep speaking, I would like to tell you that there are bombs set to go off in fifteen minutes in all the rooms. Please note that there will be seniors coming to get you any minute. If you are a teacher I must say it sucks to be you. This is our senior prank for the year and we will all be dismissed today early. A free day with no homework and no school. Go enjoy yourselves and have a blessed day.' _It was Aura's voice that came over the loud speaker.

Two senior males came into class wearing all black outfits. The first went up to Mrs. Hagen with a rope in hand. He rather harshly shoved her into the chair and tied her up. The other male spoke, "Class dismissed, please leave the building immediately."

All the students started getting up and filing out of the room. Edward and I were the last of the students to leave. When we got outside I saw Aura with a bunch of other seniors standing over by a machine.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked Aura.

Aura looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry it's just a little senior fun. We're smoking the building out with all the adults still stuck in there. The fire department will be called immediately after and they can untie the teachers. We are getting a free day."

I noticed all the seniors were dressed in all black. "Everyone's out", a girl said.

"Good", Aura said, "Let's get this show on the road." She reached over to a button on the machine and pressed it. There was a large and resounding bang that coursed through the building to the outside. Smoke started filtering out the windows, and two seniors appeared on the roof of the school. They rolled a large banner off of the roof. The banner hung off the school and read in big bold letters **from the class of 2012 please enjoy this free day on us. **The two seniors slid down ropes that hung on either side of the banner and dropped to the ground.

Aura turned to where the large majority of the students had congregated. "Please go and have fun, the rest of the day is free."

The senior to the side of her had a phone in his hand. _'What's the emergency?' _A voice on the other end said.

"There have been bombs set off in the school and all of the teachers are stuck inside." The senior said.

'_We're on our way.'_

The senior looked up and he spoke, "We have about five minutes till the police and fire department get here so we better head out."

Everyone started leaving, but we were stopped by Aura. She looked at us and spoke, "Come on you guys; we need to head to my house."

"What's going on?" I asked as the uneasy feeling I had been having got worse.

"It's time", was all Aura said.

We headed to our vehicles. Edward and I got in his Volvo, with Vanessa and Jacob in the back. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper got in the BMW. Aura went over to a motorcycle. I had never seen her drive it before, of course this was also the first time I had ever seen her in pants. She always wore shorts or skirts. It was a long black motorcycle that was sleek. I recognized the design even though I didn't know who made it, it was a crotch rocket.

We took off and she led us north out of town. About a mile outside of town she pulled off onto a dirt road. It wound like a snake for several miles and then we saw it. There was a large–house wasn't the right word–mansion that was situated in a grove of greenery. She pulled into a cul-de-sac that wound around straight to the front door. She pulled to stop and we followed suit. I noticed that on the other end of the cul-de-sac was Carlisle's Mercedes.

We went to the door and Talwyn opened it from the other side. I hadn't expected to see her because I had heard her over the intercom and had assumed she had gotten tied up. Talwyn saw my shocked expression. "What you heard over the intercom was a recording. There's no way two human men and Aura could have wrestled me and won. Blaine and Dave wrestled me here at the house and sadly defeated me. Aura had me say those words prior to the wrestling match and she wouldn't explain why."

We all went inside and Aura spoke, "We needed to get out of school so we could prepare. It was the best way I could think of."

"How'd you get the seniors to help you out so fast?" Edward asked.

"Well, I am a senior and I am also acting as student body president. I have two very hot boys that helped me to convince the females, and I'm really hot so it was easy to convince the males." Aura said.

I just then caught a whiff of the air, and not only were the elves here but several vampires as well.

**A.N.: **I know, I know another cliffhanger, I'm evil. So how did I do? The war is coming, how will it end? Who will live and who will die? And is it just me or does Aura suddenly seem like she's all for this war? It might be just me. Please, please, please review.


	32. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – PLEASE READ**

Hey everyone, I didn't really want to do this for this story, but I have found it necessary. For starts I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed this story which include skyraven88, Vanessa Cullen 17, F21496, broadwayssong, luvmesomejasper, Kaatt, sambois, liela-k, Twerd101, serenitynow12, shareece, and aurla0. Most of all I would like to thank the reviewer Randy for having the guts to tell me that he/she didn't like my story. I do encourage negative reviews for my story, and I am glad for those of you that do. I have also been sent a few personal messages about this story and I thank those of you who did that. Here's the thing, I was sent a personal message by someone–and I will respect their privacy–which I need to comment on. I love it–I truly do–when you have the guts to tell me you don't like it. Please I do encourage you to tell me if it stinks or sucks, and I thank you for those guts. However if you send me a personal message that takes up the whole 8000 characters cussing me out I ask that you to reconsider. Most of you would never do this, but I know one or two of you might, so please consider that you wouldn't like it if I did the same. The person that did this knows who he or she is. Tell me it stinks, it sucks, it sucks ass, or that you hate it; just don't waste your time and mine sending me a 1000+ word personal message cussing me out. If you want to do that then I suggest that you write me a review–and you can even use this coming line–'This is the worst and most vile story I have ever read. It stinks and you stink, I hope to never see your work again.' After you have sent me that review get off of my story and go on about your life. For the rest of you I thank you for the reviews, the alerts, and the favorites. For putting up with this note I have added a second chapter today.


	33. Help

**A.N.: **Once again thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 31 – Help

There were several vampires here that I didn't recognize. Of course there was Blaine and Dave, and also Carlisle and Esme, but there were several smells I didn't recognize. Who all do we have that is going to help us? The thought occurred to me but I didn't ask.

"Well why don't you guys meet our other help." Talwyn said. She led us into a large room that was best explained as a ball room.

Esme and Carlisle were off in one corner, and Blaine and Dave were sitting on a bench on the right side of the room. The elves were congregated off in the corner opposite of Carlisle. And against the far wall were five vampires I didn't recognize. The first two vampires were slight and short, one dark-haired and the other with hair so ashy blond that it looked pale gray. They had a powdery look to their skin which made it seem like maybe their skin was shale instead of marble. They had sharp, narrow burgundy eyes, and wore simple black clothes that could pass for modern but hinted at older designs. The next male was very tall, easily seven-feet. His hair was cut close to his skin so that he had only the smallest amount of dark brown hair. His eyes were a deep burgundy and he was wearing a dress-like robe that went down to his feet. The fourth was a short, slender female with black hair. Her skin was porcelain white of course but was obviously of Mexican decent. She was wearing a white cheongsam with white ballet flats. The last was another male who was also really tall; he was probably around six- foot five. He had silver–and I mean silver–hair. It went down to his chin at the front, but by the time you got to the back it was below the shoulder. His eyes were a bright red and not burgundy which reminded me of the newborns, but I could tell he was most certainly not a newborn. He had a military like stance, and was wearing clothes similar to that of the elves. The main difference in his clothes were the colors, they were a dark emerald green that was sashayed with a gold-colored belt, and was deep sapphire blue at the hems. He wore plimsole-like shoes that had the same colors.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper and Alice straighten as they took in the vampires. Talwyn smiled lightly "I believe most of you have met the Romanians but if you haven't these are Stefan and Vladimir", she said indicating the first two men. She then pointed to the third male, "He is Zephyr", and she then proceeded to point to the female, "I see that some of you also already know her, but in case you don't this is Maria."

Maria… as in Jasper's creator Maria. No wonder Jasper and Alice were so stiff. I was shocked to see these other vampires here; I hadn't expected to see anyone else. Yet who was the fifth vampire? Suddenly Aura danced–there really was no other way to describe it–over to the fifth man. "This is my creator. The man who I originally thought to be my mate, and the man who I ruled beside for over four hundred years. This is Lance." Aura said.

I noticed that Blaine's stance was stiff as she mentioned her emotions for Lance. Obviously he wasn't comfortable with having her past man in the same area. I couldn't say that I blamed him; she spent four hundred and sixty years with Lance.

"You don't need to worry Alice, I don't want Jasper. I found a newer and better pet." Maria suddenly said looking at Zephyr. He looked down into her eyes and smiled gently.

"Humph", was all Alice said.

I eyed Zephyr speculatively. He seemed to know I was staring at him; he turned to gaze at me. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves a little farther", he said in labored English.

"It's a good idea since we are supposed to work together through this coming war." Talwyn said.

"Well I shall start; I was born in Somalia in the late 1960's, I was changed fifteen years ago by a lonely nomad. I stayed with her for seven years and then I left and found my way to Monterrey where I met Maria. I have an ability that allows me to stop someone in there tracks with my mind. All I have to do is single out a being in my mind and they no longer can move. I can do it with more then one being at a time but it's really difficult." Zephyr said.

I had a faint feeling that they weren't giving this info for everyone but for me specifically, and I had no idea why.

Vladimir spoke next, "Stefan and I were created a long time ago by a vampire"

"Named Drake, our coven was destroyed by", continued Stefan.

"The Volturi and we are here seeking our revenge." Vladimir finished. They spoke in smooth tandems, and if I hadn't been watching them it would have seemed as if only one was speaking.

Maria who had been only looking at Zephyr turned her gaze on me. She seemed to stare directly into me. "I am Maria and was created by…" she snorted delicately, "Well, it really doesn't matter who or when. I am sure you have heard that I am a bitch and a slut. I shall say this only once–so listen closely–it's all true." She paused and looked back at Zephyr, "I'm also sure you know of where I'm from and how I live. I am here because I want the Volturi to fall."

Lance cleared his throat, "You know all you need to know about me. But in case you are wondering about my age or who created me I shall say you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. I too have an ability, and it's quite simple. I am able to use others abilities if they are physically close to me."

**A.N.: **We're getting close. Who are the good guys and who are the bad? Will they defeat the Volturi? Do the Romanians take over the vampire world if the Volturi die? What other tricks are up my sleeve? Please review.

**A.N. 2: **Alice's newest chapter has been added and I hope you get the chance to read and review it.


	34. Ancient

**A.N.: **Thank you all

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 32 – Ancient

"So how are we going to defeat them?" I asked Talwyn.

It was Artemis who answered though, "Well, Bella isn't that why you're here?"

What the hell was that suppose to mean? I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I was sick and tired of these conversations where I knew it was only for me, but I didn't know why. "Why on earth am I being singled out, _again_?"

"Don't you understand Bella, you're powerful. If you had been created by me you would have quickly moved up in the ranks and become my right hand." Lance said. At his words Aura stiffened.

"Sadly, I must agree. Bella your special and a threat to the Volturi", Maria said.

Aura glared at them, "Why don't you just shove it on her a little less conspicuously next time? For crying out loud are you trying to get her to run to the Volturi with her tail between her legs?"

That made me glare, "I'm not running anywhere."

"Of course not, you can't. You're under Talwyn's control, but if it weren't for that you would be." Aura said.

"Aura, we don't have time to do this gently. She needs to be prepared." Talwyn snapped.

"Holy mother of fuck, prepared for what?" I asked. I was getting irritated–hence the foul language–they needed to explain, like now.

I had shoved my shield out and had it wrapped it out and around my family. I was mad and ready to use the full force of my ability if I needed to. Zephyr looked at me and spoke, "You need to be prepared to use your full ability so we can defeat them. And you need to realize how special you are."

That was it; I couldn't take anymore of this cryptic bullshit. I shoved my shield full force out. I hit Talwyn and Aura who were standing in the middle of the room, and made them fly back and land with the other vampires. "Is that what you mean by my full ability? If it is, guess what I'm more than ready."

One of the elves came forward; I believe it was Metis, "It's hard to explain to you exactly what we mean. You see we believe you're what has been spoken of in legends for centuries."

They were really beginning to piss me off. I started pacing, "What legends?" I asked in ice cold voice.

Lance stepped forward and Metis moved back, "About a thousand years ago a human prophet appeared. This prophet claimed that there would come a time when vampires would find a new leader. A being more powerful then anyone we have ever seen before." Lance said.

Now I was passed pissed, "I don't want too rule", I hissed.

"Why don't you guys piss her off a little more?" Aura asked them, "They're not telling it to you right. I to have heard this legend, you see this is what the prophet actually said. 'Many millennia ago vampires had great power and strength. They were feared and led the world undeniably. As the years passed there kind dwindled and weakened. The time will come that a vampire will be created that is as strong as the old ones. She will have bloodlines of power and will be a queen amongst her followers.' That is what it truly said. We have reason to believe that you are who this legend refers to."

"Wait let me get this straight. You guys believe I'm some sort of queen of vampires. That somehow I'm this being who is as powerful as these ancient vampires. Yeah right", I choked out laughing.

Talwyn looked at me, "That's exactly what we believe."

"Well then I can clarify for you, I'm not. I don't have any powerful bloodlines, my father's a cop and my mom was a part time teacher." I told them.

"How far can you trace your ancestry?" Vladimir asked.

"A few generations", I replied.

"You see, you can't guarantee that you don't have these bloodlines. We're not talking about within your immediate family; we're talking about hundreds of generations ago." Stefan said.

"Yeah well how ancient are we talking?" I asked.

"Older than I", Lance said.

I remembered his comment of how I wouldn't believe it if he told me. "And how old are you?" I asked.

Lance gave a beatific smile but didn't answer. Aura gave him a glare and spoke, "He is seven thousand years old, and doesn't know who his creator was."

I swear my eyes should have fell out of there socket and my mouth should have hit the floor. Seven thousand years? How was it even possible? He didn't have the same strange skin the Romanians have even though he's almost twice their age.

"See, I told you she wouldn't believe me." Lance said.

I believed it alright, but nonetheless it was a shock. "I don't understand; how is it even possible?"

"Well we can actually live forever. It's just that most of us are destroyed before then. I've just managed not to get destroyed." Lance said.

It was shocking to think how old he was. Then I remembered the reason behind me needing to know this. He said these ancient vampires were older then him. "Are there any of these vampires still alive?"

It was one of the elves who spoke, the female called Flannery, "We can't really be certain. But yes it's believed that there are several of them still alive. We don't know where they are at though. The few of them that probably are still alive are hidden very well. There was once a belief that stated that one of them lived on the ocean floor. Aro even sent several of his guard try and find the vampire, his guards never returned."

"So I'm to believe that somehow my ancestors are related to these extraordinarily strong vampires?" I asked.

"We believe it to be true", Hestia said.

**A.N.: **So is she really that powerful? Or do they have the wrong one? I don't know, but I do believe the war is very soon. Don't you? Please review.


	35. The Passing Of Time

**A.N.: **Thanks again to everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 33 – The Passing Of Time

We spent the whole night over at Talwyn's house discussing strategy. The morning came and we finally returned home. I was scared to death that this wouldn't end well. They were insistent that I was capable of destroying the Volturi. Jasper and Emmett had grown more and more excited about this war as Talwyn told of how powerful I truly was. Alice had managed to see that tomorrow (Wednesday) the Volturi would show.

We were now at home and Rosalie was hounding Emmett about his secret of nineteen years. I believe everyone in the family except Rosalie knew.

"You're going to tell me about nineteen years ago. So help me god, Emmett, if you don't you'll regret it." Rosalie stormed.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yes you will because if you don't' and we die tomorrow I'm going to be pissed." Rosalie said.

I was tired of their argument, and though everyone else was suddenly certain we'd win. I was more certain then ever that we'd lose. There was no point to this secret except for our own petty needs and frankly I felt that she deserved to know in case this did end badly. I cleared my throat, "He slept with Mary nineteen years ago." I was blunt and to the point. Everyone turned to stare at me except Rosalie who started laughing.

"That's what your little secret is, well, I hate to burst everyone's bubble but I've known for approximately nineteen years." She managed to choke out.

Emmett stared at her in shock, "You knew?"

"Of course I did, it was pretty obvious when you had a smear of lipstick on your shirt. I still remember, you know that gray polo you had that disappeared", he nodded. "I burned it. It smelled sickly of Mary. Not that I have anything against her but I figured I got to destroy your favorite shirt as retribution."

"Wait you're not mad?" Jasper asked.

"I was for about the first week after I figured it out. I destroyed the Big Foot Truck he had, I burned his favorite shirt, I destroyed his favorite video game, and I refused to do anything with him. Once I had my retribution I let the past be in the past." Rosalie said with a no nonsense tone.

Emmett slapped himself on the head, "That's what you were mad about."

She gave an evil smile and nodded.

"Bella and I are calling it a night." Edward said and before they could respond he dragged me up the stairs. We went to our bedroom where he pulled me onto the bed.

I nuzzled close to him. "I'm sorry Edward", I murmured. I was sorry for everything I had put him and his family through. They didn't deserve this and I didn't care what Jasper said about the only emotion I had was need. I knew the truth, this was vengeance. If I had just stayed in Russia my family wouldn't be in danger. I was disgusted with myself and I had no one to blame but myself.

"Sorry for what?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. I shouldn't be endangering you guys–especially you–and I know it." I said.

He put his hands on my face and made me look into his eyes, "This isn't your fault Bella", I started to interrupt but he moved one of his hands to my mouth. "This is my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and selfish then none of us would be in this position." I wanted to tell him he was wrong but he wasn't allowing me to talk. "I caused this if I had just changed you when Alice told me it was bound to happen; more likely then not, we wouldn't be here. But I didn't, I tried to change it and it didn't work. Remember what you told your father about me not having the courage even though it was guaranteed to occur. Your right, I couldn't bring myself to steel you mortality and because of that we are here now. None of this is your fault."

"What I said to my dad was meaningless."

"No you were right. Alice told me after I decided to leave that it wasn't going to change anything except who did it. She had made a prediction that the Volturi would find you and Aro would change you to make you belong to him. I didn't listen to her and because of that you were changed by a monster. If I had been there it would have been a lot better."

"No Edward this isn't your fault, I caused this." He started to argue with me farther but it was my turn to stop him. "I should have stayed in La Push and killed Victoria there, but like the coward I am I ran. If I had stayed I would have probably killed her and then Talwyn wouldn't have had a strong enough argument and I could have denied her when she asked me to fight."

He looked at me for a minute, "But I should have killed her long ago. I shouldn't have filched my job in keeping you safe. If I had tracked her immediately after James was killed none of this would have occurred. Most of all, it would have been one of us and not Laurent that changed you. Victoria would have never asked Laurent for help if I had killed her before she had the chance."

"You know I disagree with you, but perhaps we should just agree to disagree on this subject."

He smiled, "Perhaps", then his smile turned to a frown. "There was a part in your conversation with your father that I wanted to ask you about."

I instantly got defensive, "You know you shouldn't eavesdrop on private conversations."

"You should know that I'll be listening."

"I did, so what do you want to know?"

"You told him that you had always known just how dangerous I was. That you would have willingly died if I had only wanted you for that."

"Yes I did, what do you want to ask me about?"

"I wanted to know if you had meant it."

"Of course, I already told you this though remember, I told you that I'd rather die then be away from you. I also asked you if you were asking my permission. If you had told me there was no hope for us I would have allowed you to kill me then, though at the time I didn't even admit it to myself. I told you at prom that I wanted to be with you forever. And finally at the day you left I had told you that you could have my soul, it was already yours, I didn't want it without you."

"Yeah, but you were just a human, how could you even have begun to understand what forever meant?"

"Now as you should recollect I most definitely was not a normal human."

"No you weren't, but still you shouldn't have had an inkling of an idea of what eternity is. I remember all those times you referred to and I remember them very well. I remember when you asked me if I was asking for your permission, I was stunned and shocked to hear your voice come out so sharp. Then you had asked much more quietly if there was no hope for us. I had to believe there was, I couldn't bear to think of that alternative. It was worse for me then thinking of you as a vampire, at least if you were a vampire you would still be alive, but of course you know I didn't really want either of those options. I remember how you told me you'd rather die than stay away. I was once again shocked, but I also thought you couldn't begin to understand what you really were saying. The night of prom that you told me what you thought I really had planned I nearly did change you. I teetered on the edge and probably would have done it if Jasper hadn't yelled at the top of his mental lungs that I couldn't change you there. It stopped me and then you had said what you wanted was to be with me forever. For the first time I had begun to wonder if you really did understand, the way you said it–with such an ache in your voice–had made me think you did. I shook those thoughts out of my head really fast though. Then the night I left and you told me that I could have your soul and that it was already mine. I was so afraid that if I stayed it really would become mine, and I thought you couldn't possibly understand what you were really asking for. What you claimed you wanted, and to think if I had just listened to you–to Alice–we would have faired so much better."

I nuzzled back into his side and forced him to lie down.

**A.N.: **Just a fluffy chapter, but I thought we needed a break from all the horror. Not much longer. Did you enjoy this chapter? I've got another good chapter of smut (sex) and then the war. Please review.

**A.N. 2: **Hey I wanted to comment on my author's note from two days ago. For starts I've learned to never write an author's note while I'm angry. I haven't managed to make myself read it since I wrote it, but I'm pretty sure I sounded pissed. Secondly I'd like to explain why I enjoy negative reviews. I have met many people who love the Twilight film, but I've also met people that dislike the film. Whichever way you lean on the film I salute you, even though I myself am an avid fan of the film. My reason is because it's freewill. So if you dislike or hate my story that is your choice and I would never take it away from you. And if you like or love my story I want to hear it. It makes my day to see that someone enjoys my story. I promise that there won't be anymore long notes, and please review no matter which way you lean.


	36. Last Night

**A.N.: **I would like to officially thank Katy Perry's album One of the Boys as it inspired me to make this chapter. I will also thank all my reviewers who got me to thirty reviews, those that had added me to their favorites and/or alerts, and just reading my story in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 34 – Last Night

We laid there in comfortable silence for a little over an hour. I could hear Jacob and Vanessa in their house down the road, and no they weren't asleep. I really didn't want to actually think about what they were doing, and I still hadn't decided if I was going to kill Jacob. What was going on in this house wasn't much better though. Rosalie and Emmett were in their bedroom making really loud sex. Jasper and Alice were in the room directly below us and it wasn't nearly as loud, but every once in a while a shot of lust would float up to this room. On the first floor I could hear Esme and Carlisle, they were enjoying each other but I wasn't certain if they were actually having sex. I knew Edward had to be blocking out their thoughts but I was beginning to wonder how. If they were this loud physically, I couldn't imagine how loud they were mentally, nor did I really want to. I was still in the clothes I had worn to school yesterday, which was a button-up floral blouse and really tight jeans. Edward was in a white t-shirt and jeans. Both Edward and I had already removed our shoes and socks though.

Suddenly Edward let out a groan and moved so he was on top of me. He grabbed my shirt and popped the buttons on it in his hurry to get it away from me. He began kissing my breasts just above the top of my bra which was a small lacy one. I hadn't really been planning on making love tonight, but I realized that this very well could be our last night together. He undid my pants and pulled them off along with my panties (that matched the bra). He pressed his nail against my bra right in between my breasts slicing it in half. He was straddling my legs and had moved his mouth to suck on my left nipple. I wanted and needed more of him; well he had destroyed my shirt I could return the favor. I moved my hands to the collar and ripped it off (not a very sexy move for a female to do, but it was effective). I began to rub my thumbs over his nipples and he let out a moan against my breast. He moved his mouth to my other nipple; I let out a quiet moan. He was driving me insane and I needed more of him, like now.

I gently ran my hands down his abs to the button of his pants and undid it. He pulled himself away from my legs and I pulled them off (along with his briefs). Now we were both naked and I wanted him badly, but he seemed to want to go slow. He began kissing his way down my body to my core. He kissed gently at my inner thighs, licked my clit, and then moved back up. He hadn't even gone into me yet, and I was already trembling. He really knew how to work me. He finally got to my mouth. He kissed around the corner of my lips for awhile, teasing me. He really was driving me mad. He finally kissed me full force and I accepted. I loved having his tongue in my mouth. I loved the kissing, but I really needed the rest of him in me.

I felt him move so that he was ready, and I was glad that he was finally going to go into me. I really, really needed our union to complete. He gently slid into me, and I began to quiver. Very slowly he made flowing movements into me that made me let out moans. I was so far gone within my own pleasure that I could only barely make out his moans. I arched into him allowing him to feel every inch of me. His motions got harder, stronger, swifter, and deeper as both of our needs got more extreme. I felt it just as it took me over; I began to buck, hard and fast. He was doing the same and our climax took us over. I writhed and shook; hard enough that I thought I should fall apart. I let out a loud and strangled moan, but really no one else in the house should care, I mean they were all doing the same. The climax came to an end but I could tell by the glint in his eyes that we were nowhere near done.

I rolled him over so that I was on top of him. It was my turn to lead, he already had his. I wasn't ready to enter him yet; he had driven me insane, now I had plans of doing the same. I straddled him just above the knees. He sent me a glare of daggers, and I let out a beatific smile. He had made this specific bed now he got to lie in it. I ran my right hand down his chest, snaking across his skin gently caressing it. He let out a moan. I loved driving him wild. I moved my lips to his, but only kissed at the corners. Then I started kissing him, while moving down his body. He let out a combination of a growl and a moan. I could only begin to imagine the effect I was having on him. I kissed all the way down to his core and played around. I gently licked my tongue against his shaft, kissing lightly, and then started sucking. He began moving with my motions but I was still in control and I wasn't ready for him to come. I slowly went back to kissing my way up and back to his mouth. I played with him a little more refusing to kiss him full on and he growled.

I was ready to get on with it. I kissed him full on and this time he accepted my tongue. I moved my tongue around in his mouth and pulled myself up. I joined our union and began moving slowly, to which he moved with. It was obvious he wanted me to move faster though. I began to move harder and faster against him, pressing myself down against him. It was a good thing he wasn't human as I would have suffocated him if he was. All too soon we came again, and we sustained it for much longer. Finally we were done.

**A.N.: **Well, how did I do? I know I'm not very good at writing risqué, but I hope I did okay. The Volturi are on their way. Playtime's over now we get to the war. Please, I'm begging you, review.


	37. Volturi

**A.N.: **Thank you all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 35 – Volturi

Our night had been one to remember, and we would have continued if we could have, but we were out of time. The war would soon start. We needed to be prepared. We all headed out on foot to the designated spot where we would fight and (hopefully) defeat the Volturi. There was a large open field several miles east of town, and it was to be our land of war.

We reached there before the elves, but all the rest of the vampires were here. Talwyn was barking orders, "Zephyr, Lance you will set the two sections of timber afire as soon as the war starts." There were two large piles of wood built up, one on each side of the field. She looked up and smiled at us. "Bella you will stand at the forefront beside me. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett you will stand to her left. Vladimir, Stefan, and Blaine you will stand to my right. Aura you will stand directly behind me. Alice you shall be to her left and Maria you are to be on her right. Rosalie, Esme, and Vanessa you shall be left of Alice. Carlisle, Jacob, and Dave you shall take Maria's right. Zephyr you shall be on the far right and Lance you shall be on the far left." She paused as the Elves ran up. "The Elves shall make up our third row."

Edward was stock still, and so was Aura. I knew Edward wasn't happy with the idea of me being the head. I had a good inkling of an idea of what Aura was thinking. Her mate was on the front line, the man she ruled beside was on the far edge, and her boy toy wasn't much safer.

We all lined up according to Talwyn's orders. There were thirty-one of us total. We were set in three rows consisting of eight, eleven, and twelve. We believed it would be a little over two vampires to one as we were expecting a full-fold of 'witnesses' as well. Edward was poised in a listening position searching with his mind as far as he could to find them. His head snapped up and he looked straight ahead. All of our eyes followed his line, and I heard them long before we saw them.

When we first started seeing them they moved in complete synchronization. Calling it a march was wrong though, it was more like they danced. There were thirty-four of them that were in long billowing capes. The lighter capes were on the outside and it darkened as it headed to the middle. There were three black capes, and two really dark gray capes that appeared to have children within them. At the far back of them were two more in black capes.

Behind the Volturi came a group of forty-three vampires with burgundy eyes. They weren't very organized and clumped together about fifteen yards behind the Volturi. On the far right of the group was a female with bright red hair who I instantly recognized. Beside her was a male who was of about seventeen, he had burgundy eyes and I recognized him from the last time Victoria and I had met, his name was Riley. I let out a ferocious snarl and Victoria looked at me hissing back at me. There was another interesting member in this group at the middle of the forefront was a female vampire with blond hair and gold eyes. To my left Emmett gasped as he saw her. The gasp was followed by most of the rest of my family.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Irina", Jasper breathed. Irina of the Denali's. Her eyes never left mine, and I instantly knew what she was after. Her own vengeance for Laurent's death, she would be mine to take down. There were several other vampires who had disgruntled looks in the witnesses. There was sandy blond male who was really tall. There was a group of three vampires towards the back, two were really tall one male and one female, the third was a short female with bouncy red curls.

"Garret", I heard Alice gasp at the same time that Carlisle gasped "Siobhan."

It appeared we had friends over in enemy lines. I didn't know what to do. There were another four that were in the middle. There was a tall blond male with a brown haired female, and another blond male with a small black haired female.

"Mary and Randal are there", Emmett said.

Jasper looked back at Alice, "Is that Charles and Makenna?"

Alice whispered "Yes."

I thought it couldn't get any worse and I was viciously mistaken. Just then another group of vampires started flowing in. A group we hadn't accounted for. A large group of vampires with burning eyes had shown, it was obvious that they were all newborns. I counted them not once but twice because I was certain there could not be that many. I hadn't been wrong; there were seventy-eight of them. Seventy-eight newborns, we were suddenly out numbered five to one. There was no chance that we could win. One female had ranging eyes that were extraordinarily bright. She couldn't even be a week old to this life. Her hair was long and a rich dark drown that reminded me of myself. She was really skinny.

There were a total of a hundred and fifty-five vampires on their side we had no chance of winning.

**A.N.: **The war's about to start. No more fluff, we've hit the danger sign and it's flashing red. Who will win, who will lose? Who will live, who will die? You better count your cards and make your bets because it will be revealed all too soon. Please review.

**A.N. 2: **The new chapter in Alice has been added, please read and review as well.


	38. Beginning

**A.N.: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for getting me over 35 reviews. I'm beyond happy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 36 – Beginning

We were out of time, they were in front of us, poised for attack, and we had nowhere to run. They had a hundred and fifty-five on their side, even on our best day we had no chance. We were staring at our death, our fate, with absolutely no chance of circumventing it. This was our end, my end, my mate's end, and it was my entire fault.

Talwyn stepped several feet forward as I shoved my shield around our side. This was our end but I wasn't going down without a fight. Talwyn spoke, "Aro, it's been far too long."

The guard parted and the three men in black walked forward with the two that were wearing dark gray and several of the larger guard members following. I noticed that behind Aro was a light gray robe that wasn't even a foot away from him. It was the other shield called Renata I was certain. Aro spoke, "I would say the same if we were her under pleasant terms, but we aren't. I must say that I am shocked to see you; we had assumed you were dead."

I took two steps forward so I was next to Talwyn. If I really was some sort of queen I should be the one to speak. "Talwyn got tired of your lies and manipulation." I said.

Aro looked at me, "Who are you?"

"I am Isabella", I said.

Talwyn smiled next to me, "She is the one you have searched for, for centuries, and had hope of controlling. She will not fall for your ruse, and become one of your pawns."

"Of course she won't, because she fell for yours. Talwyn you've always caused much more trouble then you're physically worth. Look at what you've done this time, not only enticing many of our own kind into your beliefs, but you also brought three other species into it. Why do you insist on sentencing everyone to death with you? Turn yourself over to us, now, and we'll spare their lives." Aro said, with a sad look on his face.

I let out a snarl; he really believed she was the only one wanting to fight. I was seeing red now and I wanted to destroy them. I spoke, "Ah, but Aro she is not the one leading this escapade. I am, and I will _NOT _go willingly."

Aro cocked his head to the side. "Well, then fair Isabella, what about a trade. You give me Talwyn and I will give you Victoria." He said indicating Victoria at the edge of the witnesses. How did he know about her and my feud? He saw the confused look pass over my face. "Yes, Bella I know that your coven destroyed her mate and then she destroyed your parents. I'd give you her all you'd have to do is turn Talwyn over to me, and there wouldn't have to be any extra bloodshed."

Talwyn grabbed my hand, "Listen to me, he lies, he'll still kill you guys." She said quietly.

I noticed the tall male and female as well as the one with red hair running around the sticks. "He lies", the small one yelled. They slid to a stop right before they hit the edge of my shield. The girl continued speaking, "Aro will not stop."

I didn't knoe what they were doing over here, or for what reason they had suddenly ran over. I had turned my head to look at them but out of the corner of my eye I saw five total vampires make their leave. They didn't come toward us, they ran away. I looked back toward the Volturi and saw that Irina was still glaring at me.

"You know Aro, for some strange reason I really don't believe you." I told him.

"You've boughten completely into Talwyn haven't you?" Aro said.

"So what if I have? That isn't any of your business Aro." I said.

He let out a laugh and I saw out of the corner of my eyes that the three who ran up to us left. They went toward town. "Aro why don't you try a different tactic, she won't fall for your lies." Talwyn said.

Aro looked at Talwyn again. "I see", he let out a sad sigh. "Very well", he looked back at me, "If you will not see who the real danger is then we shall have no choice, but to destroy you."

I was angry that we were still talking, I wanted to–no; I needed to–get to the shredding. I spoke, "Actually, Aro, I see the true evil very well, and he is standing in front of me."

Aro looked at me with an angry glint in his eyes, "Listen to yourself, to how she has tainted your judgment. If you just leave we will let you live."

I smiled a full smile, "And, yet it still sounds like your lying."

He shook his head sadly, like he actually cared about us. I let out a snarl; suddenly Aura spoke from behind us, "Stop stalling Aro. What are you afraid that you'll actually lose?"

Aro looked at Aura, "No, Aura dear, I'm just sad to see so many of you waste your lives over something so pointless."

"So says Aro the great." I said sarcastically.

Aro snarled at me, "Very well", he looked back at his guards, "Attack."

**A.N.: **It's coming down to an end. The war has officially begun. Do we have a chance? Quick recount, statistics are down to a hundred and forty-seven, against our thirty-one. Please review.


	39. War

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me over forty reviews. I love you all. Thanks for the great support.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 37 – War

All of them ran at us except Aro, Renata, Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia, and Marcus who stayed at the back. Talwyn ran forward going right through the vampires, she was heading for Aro. "Lance, Zephyr now" I yelled. They took off to the sticks and lit them. My eyes were on only one vampire, _Victoria_, she was mine. I flew through a space in the guard using my physical shield to send them flying toward–and a few even into–the fire. My mind was concentrated she would die. She had Riley and Irina, as well as the young one that I had noticed earlier standing in front of her. I could care less about them, they were all red. They would all die.

"Finally, I shall get my vengeance." Irina spoke.

"Your vengeance", I snarled, "You really think you even have a chance at defeating me." I sent my shield toward the three of them and both Irina and Riley went flying into the fire. The other didn't, it seemed as if my shield hadn't affected her at all. "Who are you?" I snarled at her.

"Bree, please don't hurt me. I'm begging you." She said

I really didn't have time for her, but if she was willing to fight on our side then I'd allow her to live. Aura suddenly came up beside me, "I'll take care of her, and you take care of your problem." She told me.

I headed toward Victoria, but I couldn't help but overhear Aura and Bree. "Please, don't kill me." Bree pleaded.

"No", Aura snarled. I turned back in time to see a total stranger that was Aura. Her eyes looked blacker then mine, and suddenly a darkness snaked out from Aura and it threw Bree into the fire.

I had no idea what I had just seen, but I turned my attention toward Victoria. She was going to be torn apart before I let her die. This was my vengeance, and I was going to have it slowly. I headed toward her and we began doing a dance. I never let her get close enough to me to even attack when she tried. I slid to the right as she slid to her left and I prepared to make my first attack.

I launched myself at her, and I bit into her right forearm, and tore it off. I leaped back before she could land an attack on me, and I sent the arm flying into the fire. We pranced back and forth, with her trying to land an attack on me and me dodging. We ended up twisting so that I was facing the battlefield.

Briefly my attention was diverted. There were only four elves still standing, the rest had fallen. Artemis was attacking two of the guards at once. Dione was back-to-back with Aether and they were surrounded by thirteen of the witnesses. Dominic was in the center of approximately half of the newborns. Alice and Jasper were fighting side-by-side against Caius. Carlisle and Esme were fighting in a similar fashion against a member of the guard. Vanessa was beside Jacob who was in his wolf form and they were fighting two of the witnesses. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting a group of newborns. Edward was fighting a long-haired guard. Zephyr was nowhere to be found, and Maria was slinking away from the fight. The Romanians had Marcus, who was extraordinarily begging for his own death. Blaine and Dave were fighting with some of the newborns. Aura and Lance were fighting hand-in-hand using that strange darkness. That was when I saw Talwyn and Aro. Aro was winning though Renata was nowhere. Talwyn was weakened and missing half of an arm, suddenly two strings of darkness flew out and hit both Talwyn and Aro sending them flying into the fire.

I was distracted for too long, Victoria got a bite in my arm. I let out a yelp but ripped my arm out of her mouth before she got the chance to rip it off. My game had gone on long enough, and my friends were falling like wildfire. I launched my shield at her and scent her flying into one of the fires.

I ran toward Dominic who was having the most trouble of all of them. He yelled at me, "No help Aether and Dione, I'm fine." I went toward Aether and Dione. When I got there I shoved my shield against two of the witnesses sending then flying but only one went into the fire. I went toward the other and he met me halfway. I neatly dodged his launch and spun around so I was facing him again. His hair was a sandy brown that was short and curly. I lunged at him, and my teeth went into his shoulder as I went past him. I threw his arm into the fire and rounded back on him. I rammed into him and ran my teeth across his neck ripping it off. I threw it into the fire and then I shoved the rest of him in.

Vanessa let out a cry "Help", I looked up and saw Jacob crumble to the ground. I ran towards them.

I was almost there when suddenly I heard a cry of pure agony.

**A.N.: **Unfortunately it was short but I wanted to drag this out, I'm also evil. The end is near, and who just died? Please, please, please review.


	40. End

**A.N.: **Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Ch 38 – End

I looked behind me and saw Aura on her knees in front of the left fire. I looked around and took a new count. Dominic had fallen, Maria had officially taken her leave, and Lance was nowhere to be seen. I do mean nowhere. Jacob was injured maybe even dead, but Aura was in a very vulnerable position. Before I could run toward her Blaine and Dave appeared at her side. I turned my attention back to Vanessa and Jacob.

Jacob was on the ground, but I could tell he was breathing. I ran toward them and shoved my shield out sending the two vampires they had been fighting flying. "Vanessa, is Jacob alright?" I asked.

Vanessa was looking down at Jacob with tortured eyes, but Jacob very slowly got up off the ground and let out a little huff. He ran toward another vampire and I assumed that he was okay.

I did a survey of our fighters. Artemis was fighting against two other vampires, the first two I had seen her fighting were gone. Aether was still surrounded by six vampires, but Dione had fallen and I could tell even from my current position that she was dead. Rosalie and Emmett were still fighting some of the newborns. Esme and Carlisle were now in the middle of a dozen vampires. Edward was just finishing off the guard member he was fighting. Aura, Blain, and Dave were fighting a large grouping of newborns. Alice and Jasper were throwing the last of Caius into the fire. And the Romanians, well, the Romanians were slinking away.

I headed toward Esme and Carlisle who were currently my number one concern. I threw my shield at half of the vampires surrounding Esme and Carlisle, sending them flying. I headed toward those six leaving Esme and Carlisle to fend for themselves. They were all regaining there orientation as I dived into the middle of them. They surrounded me but I wasn't afraid of them. I heard someone come in behind me, I looked back. It was Edward, who else would it be? I placed my shield protectively around us, and shoved it out. They went flying, two of them ended up in one of the fires and two of them ended up in the other. The other two flew to the edge of the field.

I looked at Edward, "You take that one and I'll take the other", I told him while pointing toward one of the two that I had forced away.

He nodded and we headed to our respective fights. I ran toward the vampire and neatly dodged as it tried to land an attack. I rounded the side of the vampire, and bit into her elbow. I ripped off the bottom half of her arm, and threw it into the closest fire. She tried to attack me again and I once again dodged. I rounded her once again so that I was to her back and I ran forward, biting neatly into her neck as I passed. I threw her head into the fire, and rounded on what remained of her. I landed a solid kick in the gut and she soared into the fire.

I looked up again; somehow we had all managed to end up on this edge of the battlefield. None of my family was currently fighting; we were all in defensive stances though. All ten of us were lined against the edge the field. About thirty yards in front of us Aura, Blaine, and Dave were holding similar stances but only a few feet away from our remaining enemies. In the center of our enemies, was Artemis–quite literally–fighting for her life. Aether was nowhere to be seen.

Aura suddenly looked back, "Go", she yelled.

What? I shook my head, "No", I shouted.

"Go this isn't your fight to fight, leave." Aura yelled.

I couldn't just leave her here; there were still almost seventy vampires most of which were newborns. There was no chance she would survive. "No", I said again.

"Leave, get away from here, we'll hold them off, go now." She yelled.

I shook my head slowly back and forth, and Edward weaved his fingers through mine. He started pulling me away. I started backing up with my family, and I saw Artemis fall to the ground. Just before I was to far to see anymore I saw several strings of that darkness snake out of Aura as the vampires started coming at her.

**A.N.: **Please Review.


	41. Epilogue

**A.N.: **I was going wait till tomorrow, but you know how I am (I have a tendency to jump the gun). So thank you for the reviews, the faves, and the alerts. More importantly thank you for just reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any book, film, show, or song reference I may make. I only own this story line.

Epilogue

It was finally the day of my wedding, and it should have been the happiest day of my life. Yet somehow it didn't feel like it. "Please, just let Vanessa and Jacob take their places." Alice begged for what seemed like the millionth time since the war.

I turned around to face her, "Alice, they gave up their lives for us, the least I can do is make sure that I don't replace them in honor of their memory." I shook my head back and forth.

We were having my wedding at the cathedral in a town called La Ronge. I was in one of the side rooms getting ready for my big day. Edward was in the room across the hall also getting ready. We had a lot of vampire guests here. They were all friends of Carlisle, most of whom I'd never met before. There was a group of three females from the Amazon called Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna. A group of four from Egypt named Benjamin, Tia, Amun, and Kebi. The Irish as I found out they were, were also here, they were Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. Then we had a large grouping of nomads here as well, there was Garrett, Randal, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Makenna, Charles, and Alistair. We also had the Denali's here. I had blamed Irina's death on Zephyr, I hadn't told anyone that I was the real reason she was dead.

Alice looked at me with a sad smile. "I know she was your friend Bella, but the show must go on."

I growled, why were we having this conversation, _again_? "And the show shall go on; I just don't want to replace them. Besides don't you remember that Vanessa won't fit in the bridesmaid dress, she's showing remember."

Alice let out a huff, "Turn back around so I can do the rest of you hair."

I did as she asked, and she continued to brush my hair. I was unbelievably happy that I would finally officially have the Cullen name, and marry Edward. I was also happy that in a few months I'd have a niece or nephew as Nessie was five months pregnant. Thank the lord she now looked almost seventeen. Yet on the other side I was desperately saddened that the friend I had just begun to have was dead. Rosalie was currently out of the room getting our dresses from the closet down the hall.

I heard the door open and I assumed it was Rosalie returning. "I hear your missing a bridesmaid", a voice said from behind me. That most definitely was not Rosalie's voice. I turned around, because my mind was refusing to register the voice as it was impossible. I saw her and blinked profusely.

"Aura", I yelled. I ran over to her and pulled her up into a large bear hug. "You're alive."

She sort of hugged me back. "Yeah I am, and Blaine and Dave." I pulled out of the hug, and looked her over. She didn't seem any different, she noticed my examination. "The beauty of already having bite marks all over is that it's hard to get new ones." She looked at me closely and since I was currently only wearing a slip she saw the bite mark on my arm. "I see you got an addition." She pointed at the mark on my arm.

"Yeah I got distracted and Victoria got her teeth in me." I said nonchalantly, "How, did you guys get out?"

She laughed, "In case you didn't notice I'm a bit more powerful then you originally thought. I'm actually the one that legend refers to, but I could never let Talwyn know."

It made a hell of a lot more sense. "Did any of the Elves survive?" I asked though I was pretty sure they were dead.

"I can't be certain, they're a lot harder to kill then you'd believe, but I don't think any of them survived." Aura said.

"And the others?" I was pretty certain of this answer as well.

"Well, let's see Maria slinked off right after Zephyr died. The Romanians slinked off to–I assume–Italy after Alice and Jasper finished off Caius. Then let's see, Talwyn most definitely is dead, and so is", she gulped but continued on, "Lance."

It looked like she'd burst into tears if it was possible, "I'm sorry about Lance."

She forced a smile, "Don't be, it was for the best. I was married to him and our vows had stated till death do us part. This finished that off. It's hard for me to accept he's dead, but life must go on. Besides now Blaine and I can make it official."

I remembered what I had seen while fighting Victoria, "I saw that ability of yours kill–"

Her face turned grim, "Yeah, I killed Talwyn. I wasn't about to let her rule." She gave out a wide smile, "But enough about the gore, this is your day to shine. I believe we only have about an hour till you walk down the isle and become a married woman. We need to finish your hair so we can get you in that dress."

Why did Aura suddenly sound a heck of a lot like Alice? I walked back over to my position and both Alice and Aura worked at completing my hair. Alice spoke, "I suddenly like you a lot more."

"A person's taste in fashion often symbolizes what kind of a person they are." Aura said.

I groaned and Alice laughed, "For once I must say I totally agree with you."

Rosalie returned to the room, "I do believe the Denali's have more then made up for their lost sister." Rosalie said.

"How so?" Alice asked.

"Well, I believe they will be going home with two extra beings." Rosalie answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems Garrett is panting over Kate, and Tanya hasn't taken her eyes off of Dave since he arrived." Rosalie answered.

"Wait, back up", Aura exclaimed, "I'm losing my boy toy", she wailed. "What will I ever do?" I saw out of the corner of my eye that she put her finger on her chin, "I know I'll have to find a new one."

"No you won't." Blaine yelled from the other room.

Aura let out a really loud sniffle, "You enjoy having someone extra as much as I do."

Blaine growled, "I don't want to share you, your mine."

It was Aura's turn to growl, "Not with that attitude I'm not." I heard Blaine clear his throat, but Aura continued, "Enough, we'll talk later. You will not ruin Bella's big day."

I found their bickering amusing, and apparently Blaine found her threat amusing. "Or", he countered.

"Or, so help me god, you will regret it." Aura yelled and let out a very ferocious snarl to accent her threat.

Blaine just laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle myself. "Arms up", Alice commanded.

I did as I was told and the dress was put on. She grabbed the sapphire necklace along with the matching eardrops that she had bought the day we had gone shopping in Rouyn-Norvanda, and put them on. I was given a pair of white gloves by Rosalie. They had been hers from when she was human, and they went all the way to the elbows so that they covered my new bite mark. "Well we've got the new, old, and blue accounted for, all we have to do is figure out something borrowed." Alice said.

"I've got it", Aura said. She pulled a gold bangle off of her wrist. She always wore that bracelet, and I had never seen it off of her. She handed it to me, "It's the only thing I have left of when I was human; it was part of my dowry and is 24 karat gold. So I most definitely want it back."

She had it when she was human; it made it what five hundred years old. I wasn't certain I should even wear it. I slipped it on my wrist anyway. "How old is it?" I asked.

"Almost eight hundred years. It had been in my family for many generations. My mother you see–instead of marrying an upper-class man like all my prior family had–she married a poor farmer. So they didn't have the money to buy me all the jewelry a normal dowry had. Instead they put this precious item in my dowry. If I had ever married and had a family all I would have had to do was sell this item and it would have fed my children for several years. I got my dowry on my fifteenth birthday and I started wearing that bangle, then of course I was changed before I even married."

Alice, Rosalie, and Aura all changed into their dresses. "Okay, wait till the Wagner's March starts then come down the isle, and please try to do it right." Alice said as she headed out the door. Rosalie and Aura followed suit.

The trill that announced my start rang through the walls and I headed to the sanctuary. I walked through the doors and my eyes locked onto Edward's. I didn't care what he was wearing; today he'd finally be mine. I got to the altar and Eleazar gave me away as his daughter as previously arranged. The vows were the normal ones with only one phrase change. We changed 'till to death do us part' to 'as long as we both shall live', it was more fitting.

It finally got to my point and I choked out, "I do."

Shortly thereafter Edward got to fulfill his side, "I do", he said gloriously.

We kissed for quite a long time, and then I got passed to everyone that was there. We headed to what was like the dining hall and did most, but not all of what humans did. We started with the first dance, and it was amazing. Then it was my turn to throw the bouquet. All of the non-married women that wanted their chance got behind me. Aura, Vanessa, Tanya, Kate, and Mary were standing behind me. Alice had required me to throw it behind my back. I threw it at them, and turned around to see that Aura had it. All the men gathered–that wanted their chance–when it was time to remove the garter. Jacob, Blaine, Dave, and Garret were ready to try. Edward removed it with his teeth and tossed it at Dave, but Jacob reached over and grabbed it. He let out a smirk and Vanessa laughed.

We danced for several hours. Aura finally came over to me, "Unfortunately, Blaine and I must be off." She told me.

I handed her the bangle and asked, "Where will you go?"

"Back to China, I must return to take over what Lance left behind. Don't worry we'll see each other again." She said.

She took off with Blaine in toe before I could even comment. We spent several more hours there and slowly most of them left. Finally it was only our family and the Denali's. "Well, I hope we'll see each other soon." Carmen said.

"Of course, we will, but it looks to me you guys will have your hands quite full." Edward said pointing toward Garrett and Dave.

"They're no trouble at all", Tanya and Kate said at the same time.

They left shortly after and soon Edward and I were off to Paris for our honeymoon.

**A.N.: **Well, here's the unfortunate part of a story. No matter if they are good, bad, happy, or sad they all must come to an end. This is this story's end. I hope you enjoyed it. I may do a sequel or even rewrite this in one of the other character's POV. But I'm not sure what I'll do yet. I have also added images of the vehicles I refer to in my stories to my profile. _**For one last time, please review**_. And also for one last time if you want another of my stories I suggest Alice, Shadowed Abyss, or Forbidden, Forgotten, and Unforgiven which all have a new chapter. And for my parting words; I thank all of you for reading this story of mine.


	42. Author's Note Important, Please Read

**Author's Note – Important, Please Read**

I am sorry to say that all of my currently running Twilight Fictions are going to be removed from this site. For those of you that are fans of Red Nights, Alice, Angel's Sisterhood, Scarlet Hate, Death Burn, Sun Of Blood, Soul's Light, and/or my newest, The Hunter; they will be removed from Fanfiction by the end of March. They are taking a hike down the road to The Writers Coffee Shop Library, which you can find at twcslibrary(dot)com, or look it up on Google. All the titles are the same and my profile name is still Jadiona. Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven, Shadowed Abyss, and Five Years Later will also be put up on The Writers Coffees Shop Library, though I will be leaving the fictions up here as well.

I will finish Sheer Crimson and Gods Of War on this site, and will also put Gods Of Rule up on this site when I get around to writing it. From now on, I will only be posting one shots and rated T or K fanfictions on this site. Due to the fact that Fanfiction fails to have a rating NC-17–which as I've been notified is actually what my stories are–my stories are no longer going to be available on fanfiction(dot)net.

If you wish to read continuations to my stories I will be putting up a link to my TWCS profile, as well as links to the start of each of my stories on my Fanfiction profile. The prequel, Crimson Meteor, to Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven, will be posted on TWCS, because it is a NC-17 fanfiction. My other story, The Hunter, is changing to a NC-17 fanfiction because I know where I am going in it now, and I know that that rating will be needed, and that is why it is moving to TWCS.

Should Fanfiction ever create a NC-17 rating I will repost all of my stories and continue them, but as of now they will be removed from the site. Most of them will remain up for about a month, but after that they will be removed. When I start new stories that are going to be on TWCS I will mention them on both my profile as well as my fanfictions that will remain up on Fanfiction.

I hope to see reviews from all of you on TWCS, and I pray to hear that you have decided to continue reading my stories. For those of you that I read and review, I will not be stopping reading, I am not abandoning Fanfiction, and I will continue to read and review for all of my faves. I will also continue to Beta. Please know that I am sorry about this, and that if you have any concerns, or wish to contact me, that you can PM me at any time, and if the question isn't too personal to put on a review you can put it on a review for one of my stories and put PA beside it (or Please Answer).

I will make a few things clear. Sheer Crimson will have about seven more chapters, so there won't be many more lyrics. Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven will still have the extra chapter if I do ever reach 200 reviews. Gods Of War will have two more chapters, with no scheduled date as to when each will be up. All the stories that I mentioned at the beginning that will be ending will be updated one more time after this note.

If you want to see them return to Fanfiction please help to encourage the site to add a NC-17 rating, and I will return when it occurs. If you do decide to continue reading my story but decide against reviewing it on TWCS please send me a PM telling me, so I can give my thanks. They will be updated once a week just like they were on here, I hope that you all join me there, and forgive me for this inconvenience.


End file.
